Vampire Catnip
by wolfalchemistofmoon
Summary: Zero has some interesting side effects when Yuki accidently gives him "vampire catnip". Possible Yaoi later. R&R please! sequel entitled: Purple Jellybeans
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!!

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!!!

Vampire catnip

By: Wolfalchemistofmoon

" Kaname, Zero, Headmaster, dinner is ready!!" Yuki called from the dinning room. She had spent all evening preparing a delicious dinner for the four of them and really hoped they would enjoy it, even though cooking was not her best trait. The headmaster came running in first.

"Yuki Chan it all looks so good, Daddy's so proud you want to learn how to cook great like him!" Tears of joy fell down his face as he picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soup that was placed in front of him. Yuki slapped his hand. " We have to wait for Kaname and Zero!" She scolded shaking her head.

With a heavy sign he put down the spoon and held his head down like Yuki had just disowned him.

Yuki looked towards the doorway and saw Zero and Kaname standing there. Both of them had smiles on their faces and they really looked pissed as they looked at one another. Kaname gestured towards the open doorway.

" After you Kiryu, I insist." Kaname said to Zero his smile never giving.

Zero smiled right back " no, after you Kuran "

At this rate either two things would happen, Either someone was going to get thrown through the doorway or they were going to keep this up and dinner was going to get cold.

Headmaster Cross's head suddenly came up and he looked quite demented as he shouted at the two quietly feuding teens." Hey you two quit it now get in here thank Yuki and eat or I swear to God I will fucking expel you so fast the ink on the papers won't have had time to dry!"

All three of them stared at Cross in horror. Very quickly Zero and Kaname came in sat and sat down. Yuki sat by Kaname and across from Zero.

The men bowed to Yuki " Thank you, very much!" They all began to eat their soup which really tasted terrible but they weren't going to say that.

" It's great Yuki." Kaname lied. Yuki beamed with happiness. " I'm glad! I was afraid I used too much garlic."

Kaname accidentally broke his spoon and Cross dropped his. They both stared at Yuki like she had just come out of the closet. Then at the exact same time they looked at Zero. Zero took another bite put down his spoon and glared right back. " What?"

" How do you feel Kiryu?" Cross asked concern. Ever so slowly pushing his chair away from the table. Kaname pulled Yuki's chair back and moved his away as well.

" I feel fine why?" He asked taking another bite.

" Yeah why?" Yuki asked Zero seemed fine.

Zero's head slammed into the table. He looked like he had passed out. Yuki quickly got up and went over to him " Oh my God Zero!" She shook him. Nothing. " Kaname what's wrong with him? Should I get him a blood tablet? ( she knew perfectly well he'd throw it right back up anyways.)" Kaname shook his head, " Don't worry he'll get up in a minute."

"But what's wrong with him?" Tears were filling Yuki's eyes. Kaname assured her it really wasn't nothing to worry about. " He'll just be a little different when he gets up."

" A little different!" Cross exclaimed ducking under the table. " Kiryu is going to kill us when he gets up!"

" You mean he'll become a Level E? Oh, no Zero you have to hold on!"

Kaname pulled her away from Zero, "He'll still be a Level D. Just don't expect him to act the same for a few days."

"What do you mean Kaname?"

Zero stirred and jolted up. He looked around with a confused expression from Yuki to Kaname and then under the table to Cross. Zero hung his head down and a small really creepy laugh escaped his lips. He rose from the table and calmly placed his hands on Yuki's shoulders he leaned close to her neck. Kaname tried to shove Zero away but Yuki silenced him with a glance.

"What is it Zero?" she asked expecting him to sink his fangs into her.

"I…I….want…"

She closed her eyes " What do you want?"

Zero smiled, " I want to go to a karaoke bar!" Yuki pulled away from him with a 'what the hell did he just say?' look. Zero began to bounce around like a child on Christmas " Karaoke!!!! I want to do karaoke!!!" Not getting a reaction from Yuki he went over to Kaname and all but jumped on him " Kaname wants to go to a karaoke bar don't you Kaname?" He asked staring at him with very big eyes.

Kaname shook his head. " No, I'm afraid I don't I think you need to go to bed." Zero looked devastated. His eyes filled with tears " I want to go do karaoke!!!!!" he screamed. Yuki covered her ears to try to block out the sound.

"Zero stop now!" Kaname ordered. Instantly Zero's tantrum stopped.

"Karaoke?" Kaname ran out of fuse " We are not going to the fucking karaoke bar!!" Kaname reached inside Zero's jacket and pulled out his Bloody Rose gun. " Here, take your gun, and go shoot at birds or something!" Zero looked at the gun and took off. Kaname sat down and Cross got up from beneath the table. " It's going to be a long three days." Kaname said.

Cross agreed with him sitting down in his chair.

" But what's wrong with him?!" a confused Yuki asked. Kaname looked up as if he had forgotten about her. Shots could be heard in the distance, He looked at Cross " YOU explain." He got up to go see what Zero was shooting at.

"Yuki, I'm sorry I should have told you. I guess it just never occurred to me to tell you about Kiryu." Yuki scoffed " Yeah like you didn't tell me he was a vampire and we all know how well THAT worked out!"

" Ex humans have a weakness none of the other vampires do." Cross explained. Yuki still did not seem to be getting it. Cross sighed. " Tell me Yuki, what happens when you give a cat catnip?"

" It makes the cat act crazy."

Cross nodded. " That's right. Now what do you think will happen when you give a vampire like Kiryu something that is the equivalent to a cat with catnip?"

Yuki looked towards the doorway to see Zero running away from Kaname. " Oh Hell he's going to drive us crazy!!" Cross nodded. "Yes yes, he will most likely annoy us to death before the effects ware off."

" Kaname can't catch me!!!" Zero yelled through the hallways laughing like crazy and shooting at Kaname, of course he was missing on purpose. " You better watch out Kaname these bullets could actually hurt you." He put his gun back into its holder and jumped-up to the second floor railing right as Kaname was about to grab him. He removed his gun again and fired into the ceiling. Kaname jumped up so fast it frightened Zero causing him to drop his gun. Kaname smiled "Got you." He grabbed him pulling him back down to the floor. Cross and Yuki ran towards the two, Kaname held Zero down by the shoulders as he struggled to get free. "Let go!" Zero cried, "You're cheating!"

" Will you calm down?"

" I am calm!" Zero yelled struggling to get free. Kaname took a deep breath, ' I'm going to end of throwing up the rest of the night…' he thought to himself, applying more pressure to Zero's shoulders.

Quickly, he drove his fangs into Zero's neck. Instantly Zero froze from the shock. Instinctively he tried to dig his fingers into Kaname's arms but to no avail. Kaname drunk deeply and quickly. In a few seconds Zero's eyes clouded over and closed. Kaname pulled away, wiping Zero's blood off his mouth. Yuki ran to him and slapped him. " Why did you do that?" she demanded . Kaname shrugged. "He'll be fine. And he was shooting at people so I had to stop him. But most important he's asleep." Kaname bent down and picked Zero up. " He shouldn't need any blood when he gets up. However you two should buy a bottle of aspirin because you're going to need it. I'll be back in an hour when he gets up." He carried Zero towards the back room. " And Yuki." He called glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes Kaname?"

" Please throw away the garlic and anything you made with it. We really don't want to repeat this again."

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue depends on the reviews.

So please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This is chapter two of Vampire Catnip, I would really like to thank everyone for the reviews (sniff) you guys are the reason I get out of bed in the morning!

Anyways you didn't come here to listen to me you came to read.

DISCLAIMER: though I wish I did I do not own Vampire Knight.

Vampire Catnip chapter two.

Kaname opened the door to the back bedroom and tossed Zero onto the bed. Zero didn't even move, but the force from Kaname's throw bounced him off the mattress and right through the floor almost a foot. Still Zero didn't wake up. Kaname looked at Zero with an expression of mixed surprise and a bit of envy that anyone could sleep that hard.

" Kaname Yuki's gone to bed, so I will stay with Kiryu until he…What did you do to the floor ?!" Cross cried seeing the mess.

Zero's head popped up out of the ground a cute childlike grin on his face. " Good morning!!!!" He said as if though he periodically got a full nights rest in five minutes

Kaname slapped his forehead. "Nice going headmaster you woke him up!"

"Me?" Cross asked "You threw him through the floor!"

" Hey everyone guess what I want to do today!!" Zero yelled to the two other guys. " I want to go visit the night class and have a sleepover with Kaname!" Cross passed out.

Kaname fell to the hard wood floor laughing. " You must be joking!" tears were poring out of his eyes. Zero looked at Kaname confused. " Which part seems to be funny to you?" he asked. Regaining his composer Kaname stood up, wiping the tears of laughter away with his white uniform sleeve. " The night class members all hate you remember Zero." He walked over and bent down. Playfully he flicked Zero's forehead. " I know you're still in there and you remember how much you hate vampires." Too fast for his eyes Kaname had Zero off the floor and pinned back onto the bed. Zero's eyes registered the fear in his body. Kaname gently tipped Zero's head to the side. " or do I need to remind you, perhaps that will snap you out of this little state you're in." Zero's whole body began to shake uncontrolled, tears came out spilling like small rivers.

" Get off me please…" Zero begged trying to push Kaname off. Looking down at Zero's neck the vain pulsing Kaname felt his hunger rise, and his eyes shifted to the blood red tint. Zero thrashed harder. " I'll go back to bed just get off!" he screamed. Kaname smiled and got up. Scare tactics always worked. Zero still did not dare move.

" How about this Zero, you don't have to go to bed but be quiet and Yuki, You, and I will go to town this evening does that sound fair?" Zero pulled himself up and grabbed Kaname's jacket and pulled him down to him. He looked deep into the blood red eyes. Kaname waited expecting Zero to tell him to get the hell out or I'm not going anywhere with you. Instead he said something worse.

"Karaoke?"

Kaname's mouth fell open slightly and his eye began to twitch. Zero just kept smiling. That little bastard had faked being scared! Damn he was good… Kaname turned away from Zero so he wouldn't choke the last breath out of him. " We will see." He said through clenched teeth. He looked down at the still out cold chairman. He stepped over him and looked back at Zero. " I'm going back to my room. You stay here. Be quiet. " Zero nodded. " Okay but remember I'm coming over tonight so you better be ready!"

"You most defiantly are not sleeping over." Zero burst into tears at his refused request. Kaname just stood there trying to stay calm. " Those fake tears are not going to work again." This time Kaname walked away and he did not come back.

About five minutes later Zero was so restless he couldn't sit still. "Okay, let's see something fun and quiet." He tripped into the giant hole in the floor. "OW!" he cried he looked down at his hand as a single drop of blood came out. Zero quickly licked it. " you stay inside." He told his blood. Something inside him seemed to click. He was starving. Pulling himself out of the hole he made his way to the kitchen. He flipped on the light. " okay let's see…" He began to open the doors to the pantry. "What am I hungry for…" He looked in the refrigerator and pulled out some rice balls. These look good. He took one bite and spat it out. He ran to the sink and turned the water full blast. He put his mouth onto the spout and drank away the putrid taste. " Someone really needs to teach that girl how to cook…" An idea came to Zero, something fun and quiet…

Zero had snuck out of the headmasters and quietly snuck over to the moon dormitory. He leaned quietly against the building.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked. Zero spun towards it ready for a fight. From behind a tree a figure emerged. "Ichiru!" Zero cried happily seeing his twin. "Ichiru nobody wants to play with me." Zero said pouting. Having never seen Zero act this way he really didn't know what to say.

" But Ichiru will play right?" Zero playfully pulled at Ichiru's hair. " Big brother says play!" He let go of Ichiru and bounced on him. Managing with very little effort to get Ichiru onto his stomach he pulled his twins arm. "OW! Fuck! Let go!" Ichiru cried. Zero laughed, " Say I give." He twisted Ichiru's arm. "Say it or I'm gonna bite you!" Zero bared his fangs at his brother. Ichiru knew that Zero would not really bite him but Zero was twisting his arm way too hard, a little more and the bone would crack.

" I give!!"

Zero let go of Ichiru and offered him a hand. Ichiru grabbed his brothers hand and brought him down jamming his knees into Zero's shoulders. Ichiru reached into his coat and pulled out the sword he kept hidden, he brought the blade to Zero's throat. " What is wrong with you?" He asked ready to finish his brother off if he needed to. Zero bolted up throwing Ichiru back. Zero brought his hand to his neck. " That jerk bit me!" Zero looked up towards the upstairs dorm rooms. He closed his eyes and inhaled. Slowly he walked back and forth keeping his eyes closed. He passed the first three windows, finally stopping at the fourth. His eyes flew open a menacing smile on his face. "Found you Kaname."

Zero leapt up to the window, smashing through the frame and glass, landing very ungracefully on the carpet. The sleeping vampire awoke in panic. "What the hell?!" Zero laughed. " Now I shall have my revenge Kana-" Zero looked closer at the scowling vampire. As quickly as he could Zero made his way towards the door. "Uh…I…h-have the wrong room." The vampire got up and turned on the light. " No shit. " Aido, pulled his silk robe from the hook on the wall and put it on, " What are you doing here?" Zero didn't say anything.

" Okay, so you're looking for Kaname right?" Zero nodded. "alright well, everyone is still asleep so you want go away or what?"

"I'm board."

"And you want me to do what about it?"

Zero looked at Aido with large eyes, he let fake tears well up in his eyes. I want someone to play with me but Kaname said we wouldn't go to town if I woke up Yuki and Cross so I have to find something quiet to do." At this point Aido didn't know what to say. He and Kaname were the only ones in the night class who knew Zero was a vampire and if he didn't know any better he'd have sworn Kiryu had lost his mind. Zero kept talking but Aido tuned out every word he was saying. If Kaname awoke because Zero was loud Aido would have to do water bucket punishment again. An idea came to him. " Hey Kiryu, do you like manga?" What ever Zero had been talking about he stopped and looked confused.

"No…what is manga?"

Aido smiled. He strolled over to the middle of the floor. He stomped hard on the carpet and a part of the floor came up. Underneath was about five hundred volumes of manga. Zero looked really surprised, " Wow Aido, you have a lot." He commented. Aido started handing books to Zero, " Well I had a lot more but Kaname made me get rid of them. Read those." Aido grabbed one of the books from the large pile. He closed the trap door with his foot and grabbed two pillows off the bed. He threw one to Zero and put his on the floor and he laid down on it. Zero mimicked his actions and within minutes both were reading quietly, even though Zero had to shift positions every few seconds. After a half hour of reading the door to Aido's room flew open.

"Aido?" Kaname asked. " Are you awake?" He looked down started to see Zero. He looked at the broken glass, then at Zero again. " What are you doing here" He demanded. Aido tried to make himself small and hid behind Zero. Fearlessly Zero stood up and stood eye level with Kaname. "I asked you a question." Slowly Zero brought the book he was holding up to Kaname's face.

The word 'Yaoi" was very apparent on the cover. " Kaname what are those guys doing?" Zero asked innocently. Kaname stared in horror at the graphic image. Aido seized the opportunity and jumped out the broken window.

" Well?"

Kaname had no idea what to say. And brain damage was waiting for an answer.

"Uh…well…I…are you ready to go to town?" Thank god for perfect distractions. Zero bounced around frantically. "Yay!!!!" He shouted "Let's go!!!"

"okay." Kaname said "Why don't you go get Yuki and we'll go."

Enraptured Zero ran through the door. " Going to town going to town!" He yelled loud enough for the whole dorm to hear. Kaname sighed. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his pack of blood tablets and put one into his mouth chewing it quickly.

Zero popped his head back threw the door. " Kaname, let's try that thing those guys were doing at the sleepover later!" Once again Zero left a confused Kaname staring in horror at the empty doorway.

Well that's it for chapter 2 I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember I will only update if you leave reviews so please let me know what you think and check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone welcome back! I'm really glad so many of you seem to be enjoying this little story. I hope to keep entertaining you with this and my other stories.

DISCLAIMER: You know what I'm going to say….

Vampire catnip chapter 3

"Going to town…" Zero said gleefully as he walked with Kaname and Yuki towards the nearby town where hopefully he would run out of energy and take a fucking nap for more then five minutes. Zero turned and smiled cutely at Kaname and then at Yuki. Yuki had never seen Zero so happy and even though it really wasn't him she was glad to see him smile. She smiled back at Zero. Zero turned his focus back to Kaname. "Kaname?" Zero asked. Kaname said nothing to Zero. Big mistake. Zero stopped in mid step sat on the ground and began to wail. "K-Kaname doesn't l-l-like me!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried.

Yuki immediately tried to console Zero. "No, Zero don't cry." She said hugging the sobbing teen to her. "Kaname likes you, don't you Kaname?"

" About as much as I like stubbing my toe." Kaname answered. Zero wailed louder. "Alright!" Kaname sighed leaning down next to Zero. " I like you. Happy?" Zero stopped crying almost instantly and looked up longingly at Kaname. He grabbed Kaname's wine colored silk shirt and pulled him closer Kaname couldn't look away from those innocent eyes. " I like you too." Zero smiled. " At the sleepover later can I be the guy on top like in the book? The other guy looked like he wasn't having a lot of fun with that other guy on top of him." At this point Kaname figured it was best to just play along and keep Zero from asking anymore awkward questions.

"Of course you can be on top." He said softly patting Zero's silver hair. Yuki of course being the clueless wonder that she is had no idea what these two were talking about.

Someone was coming towards the three, with hostile intent burning in his eyes. The living mirror image of Zero stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked her hand reaching around Zero protectively. Kaname pulled away from Zero and glared at Ichiru.

"I will come with you." Ichiru stated looking at his brother. "I'm not sure why his behavior has become so docile but I have a pretty good idea why." Zero stood up and tried to hug his younger brother but Kaname held him back. " and what is your theory?" Kaname asked still trying to keep Zero back from Ichiru. Ichiru smiled and pointed at Yuki. "Dumbass over here gave Zero garlic didn't she?" Neither of the two said anything. He was right and you can't try to argue with someone who is right and they know it. "You can let him go." Ichiru said gesturing towards Zero. "I'm not here to kill him today. Just to watch, see and inspect."

Reluctantly Kaname let Zero go and as soon as he did Zero had Ichiru on the ground. "Ichiru, I'm happy to see you again! You just took off last time how come?"

"I didn't take off, you jumped up to Kaname's room remember?" Zero thought about it. Ichiru looked puzzled, "what did he lose his short term memory as well?" If he had Kaname would be very happy.

"oh yeah!" Zero said suddenly remembering. "which reminds me…" Zero reached into Ichiru's shirt, he moved his hand towards his brother's waist. "what are you doing?" Ichiru asked blushing. Zero smiled and pulled out Ichiru's sword. "You won't get to cheat with this again!" He said throwing the sword across the path.

"Okay, Zero you want to go do karaoke right?" Kaname asked trying to speed things along. Yuki sighed "Cue bouncing Zero now…"

" Yay!!! Karaoke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zero cried joyfully jumping on Ichiru who had not been given the chance to get up.

"Ow Ow Ow!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki tried to get Zero off but of course she couldn't budge him. With sever effort Kaname managed to get the bouncing teen off his brother before he turned into an 'Ichiru pancake'.

"Are you okay?" Kaname asked helping Ichiru to his feet while Zero bounced around frantically. Yuki tried to apologize for Zero but Ichiru silenced her with a gesture of his hand. " I can't take anymore of this…." Slowly he reached into his jacket and pulled out a small blue velvet bag. Something was moving inside it. Kaname was prepared to restrain Ichiru if need be. " You don't have to worry." He told Kaname. " I am not a vampire hunter but I remember ways to tame them. Luckily this one works on level E's and small children." Ichiru reached into the bag. "Hey Zero!" He called. Zero stopped in mid bounce. "Yes???" He asked seeing his brother had something. "Look what I have for you!" Ichiru said happily as he pulled out a small kitten. Zero gasped at the sight of the animal. "Kitty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried running over and grabbing it from Ichiru before anyone besides Kaname could even tell he had moved.

"Aw!!" Yuki said "That's so cute!!" Kaname hated to say it but it really was a Kodiak moment. Zero seemed to have been calmed down quite a bit as he played with his new pet. " How did you know about that?" Kaname asked Ichiru. "Distraction is always the best method." Ichiru suddenly though of something. Wasn't there a reason this trick was hardly ever used?

" Zero!" Ichiru yelled as Zero gently petted the cat. "What ever you do don't-"

Zero bit the cat's head off.

Kaname and Yuki's jaws left indentions in the concrete pathway.

"…eat the cat."

Zero spat out the head of the cat, it's blood covered his body. Instantly his eyes turned red. A tight throb from deep inside caused him to sink to his knees A low growl escaped his lips. "Zero!" Yuki cried out to him taking a step.

"Stay away Yuki!" The normal Zero was coming through loud and clear. "Don't come close…" Another wave of hunger hit Zero, he looked down at the cat, it's lifeless body still twitched. The blood was making him sick. He gently placed the cat's body on the ground and stood up. " sorry." He whispered to the animal. His attention turned back to the others.

Kaname pulled Yuki behind him, ready for the fight. One blow would be all he would need to finish Zero off.

"Kaname please don't!!!!!!!!" Yuki cried hugging her arms around him trying to keep him back. "please…"

"Kaname…" Zero called his voice above a whisper. "Kill me." Zero stood his head down and his arms limp at his sides, he was welcoming Kaname.

"I won't kill him." Kaname promised, still Yuki refused to let go. "Tell me what you'll do." Kaname pulled away from Yuki's grasp. Calmly he walked very slowly towards Zero. Gently, in an almost loving embrace, he wrapped his arms around Zero. Zero looked at Kaname confused. "It's okay." Kaname whispered into his ear. Zero gazed at Kaname's throat. Zero looked up and saw himself standing beside him. "Hurry up." The figure said. "You know you want to…" Zero looked back down at Kaname's neck. "Shut up." He told the figure. "just shut up." Gently Zero licked Kaname's neck, sending shockwaves threw out the pureblood's body.

"Now Zero…"

Kaname looked up at the figure "Ichiru would you shut the hell up?!" He asked. Ichiru shrugged, "Sorry just trying to get him to move a little faster, the karaoke bar opens in a few minutes and I really hate waiting in line."

Zero drove his fangs deep into Kaname's neck. Having not been ready Kaname yelled out in pain. The blood came rushing out faster then Zero could drink it. Zero roughly pushed Kaname to the ground. Kaname felt dizzy, Zero was drinking much too fast. Even Yuki's panicked cries were growing distant. "Zero…" Kaname said weakly as Zero pressed his mouth even harder to Kaname's throat. "Stop…" Everything was going black.

Ichiru roughly pushed Zero off Kaname. "That's enough Zero." He said. "You got your revenge. Happy? " Zero looked up at his brother.

"Yep, but I think I overdid it." His eyes turned back to their natural color. "Sorry about the cat can you get me another?:

"Why so you can bite it's head off too? And don't you start fake crying I KNOW when you're faking. You're left ring finger twitches when you're lying." Yuki seemed to be the only one who remembered that Kaname had passed out from the massive blood loss.

Yuki knelt beside Kaname, "Kaname can you hear me?" she called to him. He didn't respond.

"Give him a blood tablet." Ichiru said. "He has some in his jacket pocket. " Yuki reached inside and pulled out the small black case with the cross academy symbol. "Let's see, water…water…" Yuki ran around frantically trying to figure out where she could find some water for the blood tablets to dissolve in. Zero grabbed the case from her. "He's going to kick it before you get anything done." Zero opened the case and put two of the tablets into his mouth and chewed them.

"Zero!" Yuki cried. "Those were for Kaname!" Zero had a sick look on his face as he walked back over to Kaname. Zero brought his wrist to his mouth and punctured to soft pale skin, sucking the blood up. Instantly the blood tablets disappeared in the blood. Zero bent over Kaname and gently pried his mouth open. He locked his lips to Kaname's and spat the blood into his mouth. Yuki looked away, unable to stand the sight. "Oh god…I feel sick." She moaned. She looked up at Ichiru who had pulled a small video camera out of his blue velvet bag. "What in the fuck are you doing!?"

"Filming the kinky black mail of course. I'll put it up on youtube later." Yuki stared speechless at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?" She demanded trying to get the camera away from him. However like Zero, Ichiru stood almost a foot taller then Yuki so she had really no chance.

"you're just jealous because I thought of it first." He told her. "Uh…Zero…Kaname would probably need some air about now."

Slowly Kaname's eyes opened as he saw Zero locked onto him. Except wasn't he at his neck? What was he doing so close to his mouth…? And the clouds parted and a rainbow of "oh fuck" came through. Kaname pushed Zero off and sprinted over behind a tree to throw up. Zero turned to Yuki. "See Yuki I got my revenge!!"

After a couple of minutes Kaname came back, looking a little off color but better. He glared at Zero.

"You're going to be on bottom."

Yay we made it through the third chapter!!!! Next chapter preview, the long awaited Karaoke bar!!! Remember to leave reviews thanks everyone!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Well it seems that some of you were a little mad about the kitten but if you remember I did say no cats were harmed in the making of this fanfiction so this chapter will explain and the karaoke bar!! Also sorry I'm a bit late updating, we just had my sister's wedding and a ton of drama here so GRR!!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT

Vampire catnip chapter four

" I can't believe you killed a kitten Zero." Ichiru told his brother hitting him in the head with a clenched fist. "Your lucky that wasn't a real cat other wise PETA would have been all over me!" Zero rubbed his head where he'd been hit, "I said sorry!" He cried.

"Your damn right you're sorry! Do you have any idea how much those cats cost?' Kaname who was still super pissed at Zero for kissing him, asked Ichiru how the cat could not be real. Ichiru pulled out his blue velvet bag reached in and pulled out another kitten, it looked exactly like the one Zero had killed.

Yuki stared baffled out the cat. "But how…?" she asked confused. Zero tried to get the kitten from Ichiru but Kaname held him by the shoulder.

"But I wanna see the kitty!" Zero exclaimed trying to break away from Kaname. Still struggling Zero looked up at Kaname giving him his cutest look. "Kaname sempai I'm sorry I bit you and then kissed you."

"You are not forgiven and I'm not letting you go." Zero looked at Yuki for help but she tried to ignore him.

"anyways I'll tell you about the cat trick." Ichiru put the cat back into the bag, "You see, like I told Zero it wasn't a real cat. Sort of like a clone." He explained. "Now while it does look real and acts real it's not."

"But all the blood…" Yuki asked. Ichiru shook his head. " Vampire hunters thought perhaps the cats would keep a Level E's human side out somewhat but it never really worked."

"so you were hoping to keep him quiet and instead nearly pushed him into being a Level E quicker?" Kaname asked, "He saw animal blood and it nearly drove him crazy, he shouldn't have even been phased by it and he nearly attacked us!" Ichiru shrugged, "Worked in theory." Kaname grabbed Zero's arm and pulled it behind his back. "Let's go to the karaoke bar and get this over with."

And they still had two days left of this….

Zero was still trying to get away from Kaname, "Kaname, let me go!" He begged as Kaname pushed him forward. "I'll be good I promise."

"Yeah right." Yuki chimed in. "You haven't been good all day." She said roughing his silver hair. .

"We're here!" Ichiru said in a sing song voice. Kaname let go of Zero who immediately took off towards the door. "Yay karaoke!" He said happily. Ichiru looked at Kaname and Yuki. "I hear this place is fun." He told them.

"Uh, well, I guess it looks like fun…" Yuki said "Kaname do you want to do a song with me?" Kaname didn't respond. Instead he looked at Ichiru. " Have you ever gone to this place before?" He asked. Ichiru shook his head, saying that he had only heard about it. "Let's go. " Yuki said wondering why Kaname was so hesitant to enter the establishment. Entering the building they saw only a few girls and several guys. They sat down at a table where they found Zero already picking a song, from the computer. A older gentlemen came up to their table. " Can I get anything for you guys?" he asked. Kaname ordered a glass or red wine. Yuki ordered tea for her and Zero and Ichiru ordered water. Zero grabbed the microphone indicating he had picked a song. Speaking very loudly into the mic he yelled " Hello Kurasaki Karaoke bar!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the stage, "Hi Ichiru!" They called. One guy even called out "Hot tattoo Ichiru!" Yuki and Kaname both looked at Ichiru who was blushing deeply, "Maybe they have the wrong guy." Kaname shook his head but his eyes were transfixed on the dimly lit stage, looking at Zero, singing in a seductive almost heart breaking voice:

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We can't be separated

Without even realizing it Kaname was standing, Zero's voice seemed to be calling to him as he stepped forward to the silver haired teen.

Already, every time when I'm stifled to death after I give up again and again  
My emotions that have no place to go wake me up  
Your flawless smile knows it's an existence  
So distant that it's cruel

The crowd transfixed at the angelic voice had stopped their own conversation and playful teasing and were listening to Zero (who they still thought was Ichiru with a new tattoo) his voice bringing tears to their eyes.

Even though the incurable wound only eats away at my heart  
Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts that dwell within the darkness

Zero pulled the mic from it's stand, he closed his eyes briefly and slowly reopened them, his gaze met Yuki's eyes making her blush.

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins

The tables that had about fifty people at them were now empty, all were gathered around the stage as if they were attending a sold out concert.

While I was walking in the abyss of loneliness, I was saved  
By realistic eyes that never change  
But a shadow born as the light is bright  
Deeply and pronouncedly creeps up to me

Kaname gently brought Yuki close to him her body shaking ever so slightly.

The two heartbeats are exactly like mirrors facing each other  
The (pains) are similar (but) different and continue infinitely

Burning in red, in red, in red  
Erasing everything, everything  
An unfulfilled illusion begins to move  
Strongly, strongly  
Overcoming, overcoming, overcoming the fleeting night  
I certainly can't escape, even if I drown in my sins

Zero extended his hand toward Kaname, almost like he was reaching for him, briefly his lavender eyes flashed red then back to normal.

Shaking in red, in red, in red  
To the edge of the dream, of the dream  
We met; destiny begins to turn  
A secret that no one, no one knows about  
I fall, I fall, I fall  
I certainly can't return anymore, even if I carve out my my sins*

Zero's voice still echoed throughout the building, there was no applause. Even Yuki couldn't clap for him. Zero returned the mic and did a little bow. Then all at once the crowd burst into loud cheers. Even Kaname was clapping. The only one who wasn't was Zero's brother. Ichiru slowly walked onto the stage, his lavender eyes staring deep into Zero's. Silence erupted over the crowd no one dared to make a sound as the twins looked at one another. Ichiru spoke first breaking the silence.

"You were off key on the third verse."

The crowd gasped as if someone had been shot. Kaname and Yuki covered their ears waiting for Zero to burst into hysterical wails. Instead Zero stayed standing his face perfectly calm. Once again Zero removed the mic from its stand. The item hung loosely as Zero held the device by its cord swinging it in small circles. Without warning Zero flung the microphone hitting his brother in the head leaving a very hard knot. "What the hell do you mean." Zero changed his voice to sound very feminine, "You were off key on the third verse" Ichiru was still double over in pain. "I'm saying you were off key Jesus fucking Christ!" He yelled clenching his head. "You went a little high it happens!"

"Oh, you think you can do better?" Zero asked swinging the mic less then half an inch from Ichiru's face. Kaname jumped up on stage and grabbed Zero's arm. "Stop it," He commanded. Zero pulled away. "You think I was off key too don't you?" Zero accused. Kaname sighed. "I didn't say that."

"But you were THINKING it, I heard you!" Zero retaliated. Kaname gave him a very clear 'what the fuck look.' Yuki seeing Kaname's distress got up on stage. "Zero," she said trying to calm him down it's okay, not everyone can hit every single note. But your voice is amazing." Zero's eyes flashed daggers at his childhood friend. "That's it!!" He shouted, making everyone jump. Zero took a deep breath and yelled into the mic.

"I declare karaoke battle!!!!!!!!!"

*The lyrics are from **Two Heartbeats and Red Sins**  
_Vocals: ON/OFF_

Yay! We made it through the fourth chapter I know not a lot of fun stuff has been happing lately but the next chapter should make up for all that because it's going to be the karaoke battle of the century and someone is going down! But who? You'll just have to wait! Remember Review and Rate and I'll see you later!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! We made it to chapter five so happy that you've all stayed this long, you guys are amazing.

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read the disclaimer on these?

"I declare Karaoke battle!" Zero's voice echoed throughout the building…and the next three whose inhabitants shouts of 'turn it down!!' could be heard very clearly. The owner of the bar came up to the stage and took the mic from Zero. The short man was a slightly overweight in his thirties and a bit on the balding side. As the man took the mic Zero pounced on the guy knocking him to the floor and looked at the bald spot.

"Shinny!" Zero announced rubbing the guys head. Having unnatural strength the guy couldn't throw Zero off.

Yuki shouted to Zero that if he didn't get off they couldn't do karaoke battle. In a flash Zero was off the guy and hiding behind Kaname. Enraged, the man got up and strutted to Zero. "You stupid brat!" He spat, sending glares of death at Zero, "Ichiru, I should throw you out and have arrested for assault!"

Ichiru looked baffled, "What the hell did I do?" He asked. It now dawned on everyone that the two silver haired teens look exactly alike. A flamboyant shout came from the crowd, "Ichiru kun never told us he had a brother!"

"He's much cuter then Ichiru I love longer hair on guys!" a woman shouted. The guy next to her slapped her in the back of the head "You idiot, the one with the longer hair IS Ichiru, the one with the ugly tattoo is the twin!"

The owner looked back at Zero who was crouched behind Kaname. Looking very scared. "What is your name." the man asked, he wasn't really asking but demanding to know. Kaname looked at the short man. "His name is Zero." Kaname opened his mouth ever so slightly, reveling just a bit of his sharp fangs. The man stepped back, his voice caught in his throat. "Y-you're a…?"

Kaname smiled, "that's right, I am of a very high status, capable of turning humans into vampires and the ones I do will bow to my every whim. Including the one behind me." The man looked terrified at Zero. Kaname spoke just above a whisper. "Shall I have him kill you and everyone else here can't have any witnesses can we?" The man shook his head wildly, "No, please", he begged. "I'll get you what ever you want, and I'll never tell I swear!" he promised.

"Good. Then I request four microphones and a bowl of jelly beans."

"Jelly beans?"

"Yes, and god help you if I find any purple ones! For every purple one I find I will kill you!"

The man ran off to get the items Kaname asked for. Kaname crouched down next to Zero, "You should apologize to that man." He told Zero, trying to help him up. "what's wrong?" Yuki asked Zero. Then to Kaname; "Jellybeans?"

Kaname shrugged, " I like them but not the purple ones…"

"Liar…" Zero said fighting back tears

Out of the little brotherly affection Ichiru had in his heart he knelt beside his brother. "Kaname only said that so that guy would leave you alone." He explained. Zero shook his head. "Not that…"

"What then?" Kaname placed his hand under Zero's chin, pushing up gently forcing Zero to meet his eyes. "Tell me." He commanded.

Tears welled up in Zero's eyes. "My tattoo is not ugly!" he wailed, shaking the building more then his declaration of battle had. Quickly, Kaname wrapped his arm around Zero and with his other clapped his hand over Zero's mouth trying to block out the sound as Zero struggled instinctively against Kaname. "Sorry!" Yuki shouted to the crowd. " He's usually not like this!"

The owner came back, his face red and he was breathing hard, "Four mics, jellybeans, no purple…" he gasped. "Are you ready to battle?" He asked. Instantly Zero stopped fighting Kaname. "mattle mime!" He said through Kaname's hand. The man set up the mics one in front of each of the four. Yuki stood on the far left by her was Kaname, then Zero, and at the end was Ichiru.

"There's enough room for one other person." The owner said, "would anyone else like to battle?" He asked. Only one person spoke up. "I'll battle!" someone from the back decided, making his way from the stage. The young man was clearly a teenager, he wore dark blue jeans and a silk blood red top.

Kaname's hand twitched like he wanted to strangle the blonde.

Aido smiled at Kaname, "Please don't burn my manga Kaname sama." He begged. Seeing Aido Zero called over to him, "Aido, Kaname says I have to be on bottom like the guys in the manga but I wanna be on top!" Aido's face registered so many emotions at once, confusion, humor, and horror. He laughed hysterically as his mic was brought to him, "Being on bottom isn't so bad." He told Zero through his tears of laughter.

"How do you know?" Zero asked. "They looked like they were in pain."

Aido laughed harder, "I'm sure Kaname seme, I mean sama, will teach you everything!" Taking the spot by Ichiru.

Zero smiled cutely at Kaname, "If I learn from Kaname, it's okay." Kaname felt the corners of his mouth move and Zero beamed with happiness.

Had he just smiled at Zero?

Suddenly Yuki had an idea, "Um…" she said nervously, "Let's make it interesting." Everyone looked at her, "How about this, the winner gets to go on a date with Kaname. And if Kaname wins he gets to pick who he goes with." Everyone liked this except of course Kaname who really didn't want to have to go on a date with the other guys, but he the idea of going on a date with Yuki seemed promising enough so he too agreed.

"Okay, here are the rules." The short man said, "my name is Hiro and I'll be the ref, but the audience will decide the winner! Please hold your applause until everyone has gone so the ones that suck won't feel bad." The crowd of mostly men cheered. "Now singers, you can pick any song you want, but only one verse because we don't want to be here all night! We will start on the far right, please announce your name, and the song and it's artist because the author of this story does not want to get sued!"

Aido stepped up to his mic, "Hello everyone, My name is Aido, and I will be singing 'Animals' by Nickelback. He took a deep breath and flashed his classic smile.

No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

Aido's voice was beautiful, hell he should be on American Idol!

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

Aido undid his mic and walked over to Yuki, purposely trying to piss Kaname off as he wrapped his arm Yuki.

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing

"Okay, everyone, that was Aido." Hiro said pushing the blonde back to his spot, Aido of course let him, mostly because Kaname looked ready to tear his throat out. "Okay, Next!"

Ichiru adjusted his mic, "Hello, everyone I don't need any introductions do I?"

"No!" The audience shouted. "I love you Ichiru!" A guy yelled to him. Ichiru winked playfully. "Who doesn't?"

"Hey!" Yuki shouted, "Some of us are getting older here!"

"okay, I'm Ichiru and I'll be singing 'Special Olympics by Stephen Lynch. Should I offend any of you with the words or my singing well you can go fuck yourselves! *However the author apologizes if she has offended anyone!*

Ichiru began to sing severely off key:

Watch them run, watch them fall,  
Watch them try to catch a ball, Olympics  
At the special Olympics.  
Watch them laugh, watch them drool,  
Watch them fall into the pool, that's diving.  
At the special Olympics.  
And I know full well, that I will burn in hell,  
But those guys playing wheelchair basketball gotta be about the funniest freakin' thing I've ever seen in my life,  
At the special Olympics.

At this point Hiro disconnected Ichiru's mic, he grabbed it from Ichiru and gave him a death look, shaking his head he told Ichiru, " I feel sorry for you for having such a terrible voice. Stick to pole dancing! You make baby Jesus weep with your singing!"

That explains how Ichiru knew the place, Kaname thought. He works here!

Next was Zero's turn. Zero adjusted him mic and introduced himself to the crowd. " I'm Zero, like the number, I know it's a weird name but it's cooler then yours! I'm going to sing 'Breath into me' By Red and I'd like to dedicate this song to Kaname!" Once again Zero's angelic voice hypnotized the audience as he sang,

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you  
And this is who I get when, when I don't know myself anymore  
And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me

Kaname's mind flashed back to that incident a month ago, the words Zero had said after he had forced Zero to drink his blood to save him from falling to a Level E, to have keep his 'safe' for Yuki.

"I decided on my own." Zero had said wiping Kaname's blood off his mouth. Kaname in his minds eye could see that blood on him again as Zero continued with his song:

Breathe your life into me

I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me

Zero did a small bow and smiled at Kaname.

Kaname felt himself shaking, Zero's voice had sent chills throughout his whole body, it felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on him and no matter what he would never get warm again. This song, was how Zero truly felt. Kaname knew this in his heart because this Zero seemed to innocent to be capable of lying.

"Kaname, What's the matter?" Yuki whispered, as he shook. Kaname hugged himself, trying to get control over his body, "Nothing." He whispered, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. " I guess I'm up." He said Yuki smiled at him, "Do your best!" She told him.

"Good evening," Kaname said politely, " I am Kaname and I will be singing the song 'Firefly' By Breaking Benjamin. I hope you enjoy it."

Firefly  
could you shut your lie  
Now I know your ways  
'cause they're just like mine  
Now I'm justified  
as I fall in line  
and it's hard to try  
when they're open wide

Take my hand  
Peal me up and then  
we'll come back again  
to a different when  
Now I like this way  
you can't go away  
If you catch the name  
you could not replace

Kaname's voice was beautiful but his voice didn't reflect his soul like Zero's had and it wasn't as intoxicating as Aido's. Still though he at least knew he had beaten Ichiru.

"Very nice," Hiro said, "Okay everyone, this is our last performance. Then please cast your votes with the devices we stole from 'Funniest home videos.'"

"I'm Yuki and I will be singing Aquarius by Within Temptation, please vote for me!" Yuki's voice was just as intoxicating as Zero's but more seductive.

I need you Aquarius,  
enchanted I will have to stay.  
I feel you Aquarius,  
cause you the sea set me free.  
You call to me Aquarius.  
You call to me, you set me free.

I relinquish to your powers.  
From your grasp, I just can't hide.  
I missed the danger I had to conquer.  
You made me feel alive.

They say I have to be aware,  
that one day you won't let me go.  
I'll drown, you'll take me down.

Yuki's voice was very good, she stood a very good chance to win. Kaname really hoped she would.

"Alright everyone, please lock in your votes now!" Hiro called, "Press 1 for Aido, 2 for Ichiru, 3 for Zero, 4, for Kaname, and last but certainly not least 5 for Yuki!"

While everyone was voting the five contestants helped themselves to the jellybeans.

A few moments later the bowl of jellybeans with no purple ones was empty and the results were in!

"Okay," Hiro announced. "In last place we have…" Hiro squinted at the paper, "are all of you fucking serious? I'm shocked to say this but the loser is Yuki." Even Ichiru was shocked at this he sucked at singing and he knew it! Kaname slapped his head his chances of going on a date with Yuki went down to half! He had to win now…

"In fourth we have Ichiru, who obviously bought some people off. Then we have Kaname in third!"

Kaname's head dropped. Fuck…

Zero and Aido waited with heavy anticipation for the announcement of the winner.

"And the winner of the karaoke battle is…" Dramatic pause……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"It's a tie!!"

Zero and Aido both groaned, that means no one would get a date with Kaname! Hiro put his hands around the waist of the teens who towered over him "Now don't worry boys." He said "Here, we have a special way of doing tie breakers." Hiro looked over at Ichiru. "Ichiru, go get the 'tie breaker'. Ichiru smiled. "Right away boss."

A second later Ichiru came back with a stripper pole. Hiro announced the rules. "The first one to give Kaname a hard on is the winner. You can do anything you want without directly touching Kaname." Yuki passed out. "Holy shit!!" Hiro exclaimed, "I was kidding, damn what kind of business do you think I'm running here damn!" The rules were the same as the karaoke battle the audience would decide the winner. Aido was up first. Upbeat club music began to play as Aido swung around the pole awkwardly showing he really didn't know what he was doing but he could still put on a convincing show. The audience cheered as Aido finished. Next Zero was up. Immediately, Zero took off his jacket casting it aside and unbuttoned the top part of his shirt. He went over the pole. He slowly wrapped his leg around the pole and swung around. His actions much more seductive, like he had been doing this his whole life. Kaname looked at Ichiru, "What did you teach him how to do this when you were kids?" Kaname asked blushing as Zero slowly unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and wrapped it around Kaname's shoulders. "Ichiru shook his head, laughing. "Are you kidding? He taught me." Ichiru confessed as Zero finished.

"Wow, Zero." Hiro said, " Remind me to give you a job! Okay everyone please lock in your votes. 1 for Aido and 2 for Zero. Now please note that if the winner can't go on the date for whatever reason the runner up will get to go instead. Now let's see who wins. And the winner is," Dramatic pause……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Aido!"

Aido jumped in down like a giddy school girl. "Oh my god I can't believe it!" he shouted. "Thank you all for voting for me, and Kaname we are going to have so much fun!" Aido kept rambling on Zero put his jacket back on leaving his shirt around Kaname. He reached inside and pulled a small gun, on the barrel was 'Chibi Bloody Rose.' Zero cocked the gun and went back to Aido. "Hey no hard feelings right." Aido asked extending his hand. Zero, fired a bullet into Aido's foot. "Oh, god!" Zero said. "I am so sorry! Damn I don't know how that could have happened."

"You fucking shot me in the foot!" Aido screamed in pain. Zero guiltily rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'm a klutz! Wow, you need to go somewhere to get that bullet removed." Realization set in for Zero. "Oh, but that means you can't go on your date with Kaname." Zero beamed. "So I win!'

Kaname hated to admit it but he would rather go on a date with Zero then Aido. Zero ran over and jumped into Kaname's arms. "Yay, we can go on a date!" He exclaimed. Kaname smiled gently. "Okay," He said. "But tomorrow okay? You have to be tired." Zero nodded curled up to Kaname and almost instantly fell asleep in Kaname's arms.

Yay we made it and boy was it long! So the Karaoke battle is over and Next we have the date between Zero and Kaname. I hope you had as much fun reading this chapter as I did writing it! Remember please Rate and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter six of Vampire Catnip, I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews you guys are amazing!

Disclaimer: The usual lack of ownership goes here…

The door to Kaname's room gently swung open and the inhibitor of the room stepped in. Kaname gently held Zero close to him, cradling him like he was a small child snuggled against a parent. Kaname thought it would be best to have Zero sleep in his dorm, that way it was less likely he would disturb the whole school. Gently Kaname laid Zero on his bed, deciding to take the couch for himself. Zero almost looked cute, his face peaceful. Kaname bent down close to Zero, and gently kissed the teens forehead. Slowly, Kaname nuzzled against Zero's neck, he could see the vain pulsing with Zero's heartbeat, moving up and down slowly with his deep shallow breaths. And the smell…

Kaname dug his fingers into his shoulder, what was he doing? Zero hated him, didn't he?

"I decided on my own…" Zero had said. Kaname smiled sadly at the memory.

"No, Zero." He whispered brushing the silver hair back. "I decided for you." Kaname covered Zero with a light blue blanket.

Zero slept so quietly it was a nice change from the hyper teen that they had dealt with all day. . Kaname couldn't imagine why Zero couldn't have a roommate in his dorm room. As soon as Kaname thought this, he felt Zero grab his shirt, pulling him down just a little. Zero's eyes fluttered briefly as he looked at Kaname dreamily .

" I will eat your heart." Zero said simply letting go of Kaname and falling back to sleep . Kaname's mouth dropped.

That would explain it.

Still a bit freaked out over Zero's sudden statement Kaname decided to go to bed himself, the sun was starting to come up and Kaname was exhausted, it didn't take long and Kaname was sound asleep curled up on the couch besides the bed where Zero slept.

Panicked screams awoke Kaname several hours later. Kaname bolted up, instantly awake, his eyes looked around the room. Zero wasn't in the bed. Another scream.

"Zero?!" Kaname yelled. Where was he?

Calm down. He told himself. Feel him. His blood is still in your veins feel him…" Kaname focused his mind.

The closet.

Kaname quietly walked to the door of his closet slowly he opened the door. Zero was sitting on the floor hugging his knees to him, his body shaking. Kaname reached his hand towards Zero. Without looking up, Zero caught Kaname's right hand in a tight grip.

"Hio…" he said softly.

Zero's clouded over eyes looked at Kaname with the deepest hatred. Zero pulled Kaname into the closet.

"Let go of me!" Kaname cried, fighting against Zero. "Zero wake up!" Zero pulled Kaname to his mouth. Zero dug his teeth in to the soft skin roughly. Kaname's eyes widened as Zero drank his blood deeply. Kaname dug his left hand into Zero's shoulders trying to shove him off. The clouded over lilac turned red with Kaname's blood flooding into his body. Zero took another deep drink, making Kaname gasp in pain. "Zero, please." He begged as Zero took another drink. Kaname's hand fell to his side. "Please wake up."

Zero pulled his head away from Kaname's bleeding neck, licking the blood from his lips.. He looked confused at the half conscious pureblood. Gently, he put his hand on Kaname's already healing wound.

"Kaname why are you bleeding?" he asked.

The door to Kaname's room flew open a pair of hands dragged Kaname away from Zero. Another pair flew at Zero catching him around his throat, dragging him out of the closet. Kain squeezed the fingers around Zero's throat. Zero gasped trying to pry the hands away.

"No!" Kaname cried trying to get Shiki off of him. "Kain let him go!" Instantly, Kain let go of Zero, he dropped to the floor clenching his throat, gasping for air.

Kaname jerked away from Shiki. " Get back." He commanded. Reluctantly, Shiki took a couple of steps back from his pureblood leader. Kain however didn't give in so easily. "He tried to kill you, Kaname sama!" He protested.

Kaname shook his head. "Just get out. It's fine, I'm fine."

"Where you planning on telling us Kiryu was a vampire anytime?" Kain demanded. Kaname flew into a hot white rage. "What I decide to tell you is my own business. Now get the fuck out." Without waiting for the two vampires to leave, Kaname bent down to Zero, helping him to his feet. "Are you alright?" Kaname asked.

Desperately Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname, deep sorrowful cries escaped the boy. "Oh, God." He moaned, looking from Kaname's neck to his eyes. " I'm so sorry Kaname." Kaname hugged Zero to him. "It's okay." He said. "You were dreaming. It's understandable that you would think I was that woman."

Kaname heard a voice from the past again. "Vampire!" The young boy had cried digging the blade of the knife into Kaname's arm. "You smell like that woman!"

Finally, Zero calmed down. "You won't want to go on our date now will you?" He asked, his voice and eyes full of worry. Kaname smiled. Zero was somewhat back to his normal self. "We'll still go." He promised. "Where ever you want to go that's what we'll do." Kaname picked Zero up, and brought him back to the bed. "For now just sleep." He told Zero. Who shook his head. "I don't want to, I might hurt you again." Kaname shoved Zero roughly to the bed. " You think, you hurt me?" He asked, Kaname brought his hand to Zero's nape. He pricked Zero's skin, Zero flinched as four small trails of blood came out of the wounds.

"Shall I punish you?" Kaname asked simply as he licked the trails away. "You have caused a lot of trouble for me today." You shot one of my friends and have spilt my blood twice. What a misbehaved child you are Zero."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

The wound Kaname had made on the throat of Zero had closed. Zero brought his hand to his own neck and reopened the wounds. He tilted his head, baring the flesh of his bleeding neck to Kaname. "Punish me."

Kaname drove his fangs into Zero's neck and sucked him deeply. Until the sounds of Zero's heart beat stopped.

OMG CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I imagine at this point you're ready to kill me…but really how mean do you think I am?

"I love yaoi so much I know that if I was a guy, I'd be gay!"

Disclaimer: me no own vampire knight.

Kaname's eyes flew open and he looked around the room breathing hard. Zero still slept soundly on the bed. Sunlight had poured into the room. Kaname looked over at his alarm clock. It was half passed noon. Still breathing hard, Kaname brought the tip of his index finger to his mouth. Gently he touched his fang and brought his hand back to inspect. Nothing, no blood. Still he got up and moved to the bed, Kaname bent down and gazed at Zero's neck.

"No marks…" He said sighing with relief.

Instantly Zero awoke. "Good morning Kaname!" He said happily. "I'm hungry!" Without thinking about it Kaname bent his head, giving Zero access to his neck. Zero looked at the neck but didn't move toward the pulsing vain. Zero smiled at Kaname "I was thinking of eggs."

Kaname gave Zero a puzzled look. "Eggs?"

"Yeah, you know those things that come out of chicken."

"I know what an egg is!" Kaname cried, standing back up. "Just stay there and I'll go make you something."

A short while later as Kaname was bringing the tray of food upstairs he heard voices coming from his room.

"So, I shot Aido in the foot."

Laughter.

There were only three things in the world he hated. Anyone or anything that threatened Yuki, purple jellybeans and..

"PEOPLE IN MY ROOM!!" Kaname yelled kicking the door in, the entire night class was sitting in a circle around the bed, talking with Zero. Instantly, everyone looked at Kaname. All of them jumped up and bowed to Kaname.

"Good morning, Kaname sama" They all said in unison.

Zero stood in aw. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "You must practice that everyday!" Zero jumped off the bed and ran over to Kaname. "Yay! Breakfast!" Zero grabbed the tray and kissed Kaname's cheek making him blush. Zero ran to a corner, he sat the food down and reached into his pocket, grabbing his container of blood tablets. He threw the case at the night class. "Eggs for Zero, tablets for all of you!"

Kaname still blushing addressed the other vampires. "Okay, I'm sure you've figured out Kiryu is a vampire and his strange behavior is due to eating garlic."

Nods.

"This is only temporary and he'll be back to his normal self soon. Now as for him being in my room," Kaname said nervously. "nothing intimate is going on. "

They all nodded but their eyes said "What that be a full of shit statement?"

Zero finished eating and ran back over to the night class members. "Guess what." He said jumping up and down. "Guess what. Guess what. Guess what…"

Kaname looked ready to shoot himself in the head. "For the love of God what?!" He shouted.

Zero stopped and smiled. "Name-Name chan and I have a date!"

Everyone started to laugh hysterically as they left Kaname's room. Not at the announcement of the purebloods 'date' but at the sudden nickname that made Kaname turn to a very deep red.

Kaname tried to regain his composure. "Name-Name chan?" He asked. Zero looked at Kaname defiantly. "That's what people that go on dates do! They give each other nicknames. It said so in that book Aido gave me!"

Kaname took a deep breath, "Okay, you can call me Name-Name chan if you like. Now where would you like to go on our date."

"Can I pick anywhere?" Zero asked. His eyes wide with excitement. "Anywhere at all?" Kaname nodded. "As long as you don't put me in debt for the next five years."

An hour later Kaname and Zero were sitting at a booth in Chuck E Cheese's . Zero was eating a slice of pepperoni pizza staring in aw at the giant mouse.

Kaname shook his head. "Of all the places why did you pick this one? You're really too old you know." Zero's eyes stayed on the mouse. Clearly he wasn't listening to Kaname. Roughly, Kaname pulled Zero's hair, instantly getting his attention. "Hey, this is our date, so only pay attention to me." Zero smiled nervously. "Sorry…" He said. "You're not having any fun, are you?"

Kaname smiled. "As long as your having fun, that's all that matters." Zero shook his head. "No! You should have fun too! I know you didn't have much time to act like a normal child so I thought this place…" Kaname cut him off. "You are being too nice, Zero." Kaname stood up and offered Zero his hand. "Come on, I'll show you how a date is suppose to go, Zer-Zer kun." Zero put his hand in Kaname's and stared deeply into Kaname's eyes as he was lifted to his feet.

At the same time the mouse came over to the teens. The giant Chuck E. Cheese mouse took a step to Zero.

"Hello, would you like me to take your picture?" It asked. Before Zero could answer the Mouse snapped his picture. Zero went off the wall.

"Give me back my soul!!" Zero screamed and punched through the camera, the head of the mouse to the poor guy inside. "Take your evil flashy things somewhere else!"

Kaname stood completely flabbergasted. He grabbed Zero by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go!"

"Camera's don't steal a piece of your soul Zero." Kaname had told him as they sat down in the movie theatre. "It just takes your picture."

"Are you sure?" Zero asked still concerned about his missing soul piece. Kaname nodded. "Yes I'm sure. Now are you sure you're not going to get scared of this movie."

Zero took a bite from the container or popcorn Kaname had bought for him. "I won't." He promised. The theatre darkened and the film started. Almost immediately, when the killer took his first victim Zero clung to Kaname's arm, he shook a bit out of fear but much to Kaname's surprise and relief stayed quiet through out the film.

As they were leaving Kaname shook his head at Zero, "What kind of vampire hunter gets scared of a vampire movie?" Kaname asked.

Zero hadn't been able to look at Kaname for awhile now. He almost seemed to be trying to hide himself. Zero blushed at Kaname's remark, pushing his silver hair out of his face as the winds picked up. "I wasn't scared!" He said, "The-the actor was very convincing." "You get scared of fake vampires when a real one is sitting beside you?"

Zero didn't respond, he bent his head down further and walked faster. Kaname stopped and watched Zero as he hurried towards the car.

Zero stopped as a flash of color moved passed him blocking his path. Kaname stood in front of him. "Show me."

Zero placed his hands over his eyes. Kaname gently pried Zero's hands away. "I'm sorry I forgot that you are more sensitive to the sight of blood then other vampires." He said as he saw Zero's blood red eyes. Kaname put one arm around Zero's shoulders. "Let's get you to the car."

"Kaname please…" Zero begged, looking at Kaname's neck, Kaname brought Zero to his neck, close enough that if he needed to he could use force." Do you want my blood now?" Zero shook his head. His eyes begging for release from the pain the lust for blood brought.

"You can make it stop anytime Zero."

"I don't want to be like this, I-I hate it!" Zero cried. Kaname shoved Zero's face to the crook of his neck. "I know." He said as he felt Zero give in, his body relaxed as Zero held Kaname by his shirt.

"Sorry." Zero whispered as his teeth pierced through Kaname's skin. The sweet taste of blood filled Zero's mouth. But Zero didn't drink as fast as he usually had in the past, he was desperate but was retaining some form of self control. Kaname closed his eyes as he felt himself growing weaker with each drink Zero took. Kaname's body spasm as Zero dug his teeth in deeper trying to get more blood to come from the wound. Finally Zero brought his mouth away from the skin and gently licked the blood away. Without meaning to he had let Zero take too much of his blood in to himself. He couldn't stay standing. Kaname slumped against Zero, knocking him to the ground.

"K-Kaname?" Zero called out in concern. Kaname's eyes slowly opened. "Sorry, can't get up yet." He said weakly. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname holding him close. Kaname pushed himself up and brought his mouth to Zero's.

Yay we made it through chapter seven! Really did you think I'd actually kill Zero? Then there wouldn't be any yaoi!

Remember to R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello and welcome to chapter eight of vampire catnip! I'm really glad you've all stuck with me this far.

DISCLAIMER: …you know….

Vampire Catnip chapter eight

"K-Kaname?" Zero called out in concern. Kaname's eyes slowly opened. "Sorry, can't get up yet." He said weakly. Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname holding him close. Kaname pushed himself up and brought his mouth to Zero's.

Kaname slid his tongue into Zero's mouth, lapping up the trace amounts of blood in Zero's mouth, gently massaging the tongue with his. The kiss was hard, passionate, and Zero returned every part of it. A moan of pleasure escaped Zero as Kaname wrapped his fingers in Zero's silver hair. Kaname's tongue found its way to Zero's neck. Gently, Kaname traced the pulsing vain, his fangs rested on the skin.

"K-Kaname…" Zero gasped, shuttering under Kaname's touch.

Someone was watching them.

The two looked up to see a black haired man, he wore an eye cover. He was gazing with a board expression at the two teens who seem to have forgotten they were in the middle of a very public parking lot.

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette, he crouched down as he lit it. He exhaled, blowing smoke in Zero and Kaname's faces. "Oh, please," he said "don't stop on my account."

Kaname quickly got off Zero, brushing himself off. "I was, uh…"

"Sensei, he…" Zero tried to explain. Toga Yagari held up a hand silencing them. "Don't." He said his voice full of suppressed rage. He grabbed Zero's arm and pulled his pupil to him. Toga reached into his pocket and pulled out a small syringe full of clear liquid at the other end was something silver and sharp. He plunged the full length of the needle into Zero's upper arm. Zero cried out in pain as the contents were emptied into his body.

"Zero!" Kaname cried as he saw Zero's eyes cloud over as the drug took effect his lilac eyes closed and he pitched forward. Kaname reached for Zero but stopped as he saw the barrel of a gun pointed at his head.

You are not to touch him again." Toga informed Kaname as he held Zero up. "Whatever you're feeling for him, or what ever you think he's feeling for you it's a lie, an illusion."

"He…" Kaname started to say, but was cut off. "He what?" Toga asks "Loves you? Please." Toga threw Zero over his back. "Zero doesn't even like looking at his reflection, because he despises what he is. Do you really think he'd love you a vampire, but that's not just what you are is it? You're a pureblood the same monster that turn humans into mindless demons the same thing he'll become."

Kaname's eyes glassed over with tears, quickly he brushed them away. "You don't understand." He said. "You have no idea what he means.."

"What!?" Toga snapped. "You don't love him do you?"

Kaname held his head high and proud as he nodded.

"Bullshit. You created a blood bond with him, you're just twisting this Zero around your whims because you can't handle the fact that the real Zero will never return your feelings."

Kaname wanted to lunge at the vampire hunter to tear his throat out, to break every bone in his body.

"K-Kaname…" a weak voice whispered. "It'll be okay.'

Toga looked back at Zero, who had fallen back to sleep. "It's hard to get drugs to be completely effective on him…" He muttered. He turned away from Kaname. "I'm taking him back home. If you come near him until after tomorrow I'll kill you." Toga promised as he carried Zero away.

Kaname clenched his hand into a sharp fist digging his fingernails deep into his skin until blood droplets spilled from the wound.

"Zer-Zer kun…" He whispered as he opened the door to his car leaving a bloody handprint on the white door.

"Yagari san was drugging him really necessary?" Headmaster Cross asked as he watched Toga tied Zero's wrist with a thick white rope to the headboard of Zero's dormitory room. "I mean, he would have come with you if you'd asked him. Probably"

Toga tested the strength of the rope giving it a hard pull. The rope was already slicing into Zero's wrists leaving deep red marks. "It was more then necessary." He growled, "And you're right. The real Zero would have come with me. But this is not Zero. Do you know what that pureblood Kuran was doing to him? He had Zero pinned on the ground and had his teeth on Zero's throat!"

"Don't you think you're-"

"I am not over reacting! You didn't see them, Kaname kissed him for the love of God!"

"That's not illegal you know."

Yagari punched Cross on the back of his head, "That's not the point!" He shouted. Trying with great effort he lowered his voice. "Zero, he hates vampires. He was born to hate vampires."

Cross shook his head. "No person is born hating anything. Hatred is instilled and forced into us." He said as Zero struggled against the rope in his sleep. "Kaname…" He called out softly.

Toga looked as Zero as well, "I better tighten that rope." He moved back towards Zero, but stopped as Cross put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that it's Zero that hates Kaname, or is it you afraid of Zero getting hurt?"

Toga didn't respond. Zero stirred once more and this time his eyes slowly opened. Eyes still cloudy, he looked around his surrounding different then he remembered. "Where am I" He asked, his voice barley above a whisper. Toga pushed Cross's hand away and sat down on the bed at Zero's feet.

The sound of a telephone ringing in the distance. Cross sighed, "Who could be calling so late?" He asked himself as he went to answer it.

Zero tried to pull his arms down, he flinched in pain as the rope dug deep into his skin, still he struggled against the rope's bondage.

"Stop it Zero." His teacher commanded. Zero acted like he didn't hear him. Toga sighed, "Fine keep hurting your wrists. Whatever. But you-"

Zero looked up at Toga, tears close to falling out of his eyes. "Sensei," Zero pleaded, "Where's Kaname?"

Gently Toga bent over Zero and ruffled his silver hair. "It'll be over soon," He promised. "Tomorrow you'll be back to your normal self."

Zero stopped. His face took on a confused expression. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You are not the real Zero Kiryu." Toga explained. " I don't know if you're a split personality, a side effect or what but you are not Zero."

"I am!"

Toga lost his patience. He grabbed a handful of Zero's hair and slammed his head into the headboard. Zero cried out in pain as a drop of blood fell from the side of his head. "Damn vampire," Toga spat, "listen, Zero, the real Zero hates vampires, and do you know who he really hates? He hates Kaname Kuran, the pureblood vampire king."

Zero shook his head, "No, I don't. I lo-"

Toga slammed his head again. "You are not Zero!" He screamed as Zero began to cry. "Kaname!!" He screamed. Toga gave his a hard slap to the left side of his face. "Shut it." He commanded. "Now, you're going to stay here until tomorrow." He rose. "Goodbye imposter." He called waving as he walked toward the door. Cross appeared at the doorway blocking his path. His face panicked his eyes full of worry and as they met Zero's they turned to pity. His voice was shaking "It's Kaname," He said. Instantly Zero stopped crying trying to listen. "It's Kaname," Cross repeated. "He's been in a car accident."

Toga's mouth hung open a bit, "Are you sure?" He asked more out of curiosity then concern. "How bad is it?" Cross shook his head. "He's in critical condition."

Zero's body was starting to shake…

"Well, a blood transfusion and he'll be good as new right." Toga asked. "Surely there are nobles who work in the hospital correct? They'll know how to take care of him."

"Yes they have nobles." Cross said. "But he can't have a blood transfusion. He's a pureblood. Drinking human blood is one thing but to put it directly into his veins would contaminate him and his body would destroy itself! Also they can't get him to drink any or to give him blood tablets he keeps throwing them back up."

Zero thrashed hard against the rope shaking the bed. "Kaname!!" He screamed. "Let me go!" He begged. "I have to help Kaname, headmaster please!"

Cross looked at Zero, his expression full of pity. "My poor son…" Cross looked at Toga. "I'm going to get Yuki and am taking her to the hospital. I want you to leave Zero alone." Toga nodded and walked towards the door.

"Father," Zero cried out desperately "Let me go!" Cross shook his head "I'm sorry Zero." He said and he really meant it. "But Yagari is right." He went over to the window and opened it fully. "A breeze will do you good." He promised.

"I don't want a fucking breeze!!" Zero screamed "I want to see Kaname and if you don't let me go I'll slaughter everyone in this place!" He threatened. Cross smiled " No you won't." He said "You couldn't even if you really wanted to. Now I have a few calls to make and I'm taking Yuki to the hospital. I will see you later."

Cross walked out closing the door. He covered his ears trying to block out the sounds of the heartbreaking screams.

Well we've taken an interesting turn haven't we? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter please remember to R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

Yay chapter nine! Wow, I never thought the story would go so far and that it would get so many reviews! Thank you all so much!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own vampire knight! But if I did it would be a yaoi!

Zero tried hard to break the ropes that held him to the bed, he had dug the rope deep into his flesh causing small amounts of blood to stain the white bondage. He had to get out, had to get to Kaname. Zero looked over at the window, "As soon as I get this rope off I'll go through there…"

Still no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't get free. Being a vampire he should have been able to tear through them without any problems but that drug had done more then just put him to sleep. Almost all of his energy had been taken out of him and this was really taking it out of him. He wanted to sleep. But he couldn't…Kaname needed him. The scent of blood lightly filled the room. Zero inhaled, he knew that smell. "vampires…" He whispered and looked to his side at the open window which now had three people standing in front of it. Aido, Kain, and Shiki stood and gave Zero a board expression. "Y'know" Aido said, "If I'd known enrolling in the day class would get me my own room I would have done it when I first got here!"

Zero looked baffled at the vampires who were in his room. "How did you?" He tried to ask. Kain laughed. "We flew, just like superman…" He joked.

Zero momentarily forgot about Kaname. "Wow," He exclaimed. "You guys can fly?" "Don't be stupid." Shiki said cutting through the ropes. "We simply jumped up through the window." Zero sat up off the bed, he winched in pain as he gently rubbed his raw wrists.

"Kain and I will head back to the dormitory," Shiki said. "Aido get Kiryu over to the hospital." He instructed jumping out the window, Kain followed behind.

"We have to hurry,." Aido said grabbing Zero's arm. "Kaname won't last more then a few more hours at this rate." Zero looked out the window, it was about a fifteen foot drop; "Uh…" Zero said, "It's a little high shouldn't we go-"

"Nope no time!" Aido said giving Zero a hard shove out the window. The sound of concrete smashing echoed throughout the grounds as Zero made contact with the sidewalk face first.

Zero, with great effort picked himself up. "Ow!" He yelled. "Ow, fuck! Oh my god what the fuck!?"

"Yeah, well maybe now you know how my foot felt!" Aido called jumping down and landing much more gracefully. "Anyhow you'll be fine, Now we have to go." Both of them took off towards Aido's private car. "How did you find me?" Zero asked. Aido smiled as he started the car. "The headmaster told us where you were." Aido explained.

"I have a few phone calls to make…" Cross had said as he exited Zero's room. Zero smiled, "Thank you." He said softly. Aido sped up, "When did Kaname drink your blood?" He asked suddenly, giving Zero a look of deep hatred, like he wanted to tear his throat out. "I know Kiryu, just like I knew you that you were turned into a vampire when none of the other students did. I can figure things out for myself now tell me."

Zero gently put the tips of his fingers to his neck resting them on his tattoo seal. "Two days ago…" He said, remembering the sharp pain as Kaname had held him down on the floor, the feeling of having life taken out of you was different then taking it out of someone. The sensation of his sharp fangs on his neck the tongue tracing the pulsing vain…

"Hey! Earth to Zero come in!" Aido said knocking his knuckle on Zero's forehead. "What?" Zero asked looking around. Aido pointed to the large white building. "Kaname's in there." He said. Zero pulled at the door handle. It didn't budge. He tried it again and no change in the act of opening the door.

"Your car is evil!" Zero cried shaking the handle with all his strength, "It want to keep me from my Name-Name chan!"

Aido rolled his eyes, god he was so dramatic. "Kiryu," Aido instructed, "Try unlocking the door."

Zero looked down, "Oh…" He said blushing with embarrassment. He pressed the button and bolted out.

"Kiryu wait!" Aido called, "you can't get in!" Zero however was too far ahead to notice. He'd made it to the entrance but was being stopped by a large man with a fierce glare. "Authorized personal only." He said in a rough voice.

"But," Zero stammered, wondering which karaoke bar was missing its bouncer. "I have to see someone…"

"Get lost kid!" The guy spat. Zero was loosing his patience.

'Where's my guy…?' Zero asked himself feeling in his pocket.

Aido appeared at Zero's side. "Look, he's a vampire too." Aido explained. The guy raised an eyebrow like he didn't believe him. "He is!" Aido protested, "Yes a very low level vampire but still one none the less so let us in, OW!!" Aido called out as he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder, he looked at to his side and saw Zero attached to him. "What in the hell are you doing?!"

Zero pulled away he hadn't drunk any of the vampires blood but he'd punctured the skin deep enough that his fangs were covered with blood. Zero opened his mouth showing his teeth to the guy.

"Do I meet the criteria?" He asked. Hesitantly, the guy stepped aside letting them in. "You jerk I can't believe you bit me! Why didn't you just show him your fangs." Zero was looking around trying to figure out which way Kaname was. 'Have to find him…' He thought.

'Feel him…" He heard someone say in his head. Zero closed his eyes. "Concentrate," the voice commanded. "His blood is still in you, feel for him, use your instincts…" Zero turned a little and took a few steps forward.

"Kiryu?" Aido asked. "What are you doing?"

"Shh…" Zero said "I'm trying to find Kaname."

Aido leaned against the receptionist unoccupied desk. "Yeah, well your about to find a empty elevator shaft."

Zero opened his eyes, sure enough if he had taken one more step he would have found himself in the elevator shaft with no car. "That would have hurt…" Clearly his instincts needed work.

A sharp throb hit Zero. It wasn't like the pain that came with the bloodlust, it was sharper deeper. Much more painful…

'Zero…' He heard a voice calling him, Kaname's voice… 'He's calling me through our bond…' Zero thought. Immediately Zero knew where he would find Kaname. Aido smiled as Zero ran past him in a flash of color.

"I'll leave it to you to save him, Zero." He said walking back out the door.

Zero made his way down the hall knocking into other vampires. He stopped at one of the doors. Kaname was in here…Zero opened the door quietly, not wanting to startle Kaname.

"Kaname?" Zero called.

"Zero." A voice called out from the far side of the room. Tears came to Zero's eyes. Kaname didn't really look too bad, but just knowing that he was hurt made Zero want to die. "Kaname," He whispered, wrapping his arms around the pureblood, brushing his hair away. "I'm so glad to see you." Kaname said his voice hoarse.

"Why aren't you healing?" Zero asked. Kaname shook his head. "Can't…internal injuries, the bond…" Kaname flinched in pain as Zero hugged him tighter. "Our blood bond?" Zero guessed. Kaname nodded. Zero pulled away from Kaname, "I understand," He said, Kaname's injuries were so severe he needed Zero's blood to heal. Zero brought his wrist to his mouth, his teeth puncturing the soft pale skin, his own blood filled his mouth. He held out his wrist to Kaname, who refused to look at Zero. "Kaname," Zero begged "Please, take it." He tried to press his wrist to Kaname's mouth. Kaname caught Zero's arm.

"Stop. I don't want it." Kaname whispered pushing Zero's arm away.

Zero was taken off guard. "Kaname, why?" He asked. Kaname covered his eyes with his hand, "Just go Zero." Kaname commanded. Zero shook his head. Gently he took Kaname's hand away. "No, Kaname." He said gazing into the vampires blood red eyes that were now glassed over with tears. "I'm not going to leave you, I'll never leave you I promise."

Kaname shook his head. "You're going to disappear tomorrow." He said. "And we'll go back to how we were. Hating each other but Zero…" He said trying to hold back a sob. "I don't want to live without you…" Zero pressed his lips to Kaname's, the kiss was deep and passionate. A desiring need to tell Kaname that he wasn't going to leave him, to comfort him in his sorrow. Zero held to Kaname for what seemed like eternality, but it would never be long enough. "I want to stay with you for as long as I can." Zero whispered. "I don't know what'll happen after tomorrow but until then I want you to be healthy. I want you to smile." This time Zero brought his hand to his neck, lightly he pierced the skin blood fell in small drops on Kaname's cheek.

The smell of Zero's blood made his senses high and without realizing it he already had a strong grip on Zero's shoulders pulling him down to him. Zero closed his eyes as he felt Kaname trace him with his tongue, his skin being prepared for the fangs pierce. "Kaname…" Zero moaned as he the teeth sunk in. Kaname's moist lips sucked hard and eagerly at Zero's neck. Zero could feel his blood coming out too quick. But he wouldn't stop this. He wouldn't stop it for anything. Kaname could have his life, if that's what he desired. Kaname hands slid down on Zero's shirt, his grip tighter more frantic as he dug deeper into Zero's neck.

"Ahh.." Zero gasped. He couldn't feel his throat anymore slowly he was loosing the sensation of being in his body. His head felt so light…He wondered if this is how Kaname felt each time Zero had drunk his blood.

"Don't ever forget who gave you this blood." Kaname had said to him on that night so many months ago.

'I won't forget.' Zero promised as he felt darkness slowly overtake him. Kaname's grip softened as he felt Zero start to go limp in his arms. Kaname tore himself away. "Zero?" he called shaking him softly. He listened, the pulse was weak but still there. Kaname pulled Zero close to him, letting him rest against him until his strength came back.

After awhile Zero's eyes slowly opened. He looked at Kaname, "Are you alright now?" He asked.

Kaname nodded. "Thank you Zero." He said 'For the blood and so much more…'

Zero beamed with happiness. "Anything for my Name-Name chan." He said nuzzling against Kaname

. The door to the hospital room flew open and Toga stepped in his gun pointing directly at Kaname.

Damn cliff hanger! Yay, another chapter come and gone. But I hope you guys enjoyed it remember to R&R!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Sorry about this chapter being so late, my travels and a minor case of the plague took me away from my loyal computer. So anyways here's chapter ten!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS BECAUSE IF I DID IT WOULD HAVE GONE IN A WHOLE DIFFERENT DIRECTION!!!

"Alright pedo get away from Zero!" Toga snarled at the pureblood who held Zero in his arms.

Zero covered Kaname with the front of his body, he turned his head so he was looking down the barrel of his teacher's gun. His eyes were fearless. "You won't shoot me." Zero said calmly. Toga took a step closer and pressed the tip of the gun to Zero's head. "What makes you think I won't shoot you vampire, I've spilt your blood before remember?" He pressed the gun harder on Zero's head, a small drop of blood fell from the sides of the barrel. "Move." Toga commanded.

"Kill me first."

Kaname's hand grabbed Zero's. "Stop Zero." He said gently pushing the teen off of him. "Enough of this." He said to Toga. "Zero isn't a child. He can make his own choices."

"Yeah!" Zero added. "I'm…uh…" Zero stated counting on his hands. "I'm…" "You're seventeen!" Both Toga and Kaname yelled to Zero.

"Oh, yeah!"

Kaname shook his head and turned his attention back to the vampire hunter. "How did you get past the guard?" He asked. Toga scoffed at the question. "An ancient vampire hunter secret."

Zero and Kaname looked at one another. "Cat." They said in unison. A bewildered expression crossed Toga's face. "Anyways…Didn't I tell you to stay away from Zero?" He asked his gun still raised, but not directly pointing at either of the two.

"I did stay away from Zero." Kaname said with a matter of fact grin, "He came to me."

Zero nodded his agreement; "It's true. I gave him my blood as well, even if I turn back into the Zero you know the bond will still be there. But the other Zero knows that too."

Slowly Toga lowered his gun but his gaze never left Kaname. "I feel sorry for you Kaname Kuran, because you carry the seeds to your own destruction. You say you love Zero but have you will fail him, because deep inside you fear he will fail you first."

"You're wrong…" Kaname protested.

"I'm not," The hunter continued. "That's why you love this Zero, because he'll be gone soon and he can't hurt you later."

"Then why don't you leave us alone?" Zero asked, "Let me spend my last day with Kaname."

"Because a human and a vampire do not belong together." Toga spat the words as if they were poison on his tongue. Zero's anger got the better of him. With his weapon lowered the hunter was all but defenseless, with no effort Zero over powered him, pushing his teacher to the floor of the hospital room, he jammed his knees into the man's shoulders preventing any chance of the man moving. Zero grabbed Toga's hair with one hand and yanked his head to the side exposing the neck.

"Zero stop!" Kaname shouted.

Toga hadn't even flinched at Zero's attack, instead he looked quite board. "Get off." With vain effort he tried to shove Zero away. The pulsing vain excited Zero, his eyes slowly turned red, he brought his mouth to the spot were he could hear the blood flowing heavily. Kaname grabbed Zero from underneath his arms and yanked him away from Toga, expecting Zero to struggle against him he held him tightly. But Zero didn't struggle. "Let go Kaname, I'm fine." Hesitantly, he released Zero. Zero took a step back to Toga who was still laying on the floor. Zero offered his hand. "Sorry, " He said. "But I'm not a full human anymore." Toga accepted the extended hand allowing himself to be lifted off the ground. Zero couldn't look at his teacher. "No matter how much I wish I could go back."

Toga still held on to Zero's hand almost like he was considering breaking it at the wrist. "Poor child." He said releasing Zero, "You've made your choice haven't you?" Zero nodded and stepped back to Kaname who put an arm around his shoulder. "Before you go I have one more question sensei."

"And what would that be?"

"What's a pedo?"

Toga nearly lost his balance at the random question, having to steady himself against the wall. "What?!"

Kaname shook his head, "See how it feels? He asked me what two guys in a yaoi manga were doing."

Toga gave Kaname a puzzled look. "Yaoi?" Zero of course chose the worst time to put in his two cents. "Yeah! They were naked and one was on top of the-"

Kaname clamped a hand over Zero's mouth to prevent anymore information from coming out.

" Ha-ha…" Kaname said nervously, "Yeah it was a weird book about Youth Activities on Ice!" Zero shook his head wildly trying to say something but Kaname kept it muffled. Toga shook his head. "Alright Pedo, I get the message. You molest someone who's underage and show them porn. I should report you to the proper authorities."

"I didn't do it!" Kaname protested. "I never showed him a porn!"

"So you did molest him?"

"What?!...No…"

"WHAT IS A PEDO!!????!"

Toga ruffled Zero's silver hair, "Pedo, is short for pedophile that's a bad person who does inappropriate things to under age children."

"Oh…" Zero said understandingly. "And your underage until…?"

"Your eighteenth birthday."

Zero looked at Kaname with the signature large eyes he'd acquired since this whole thing started. "Kaname's a pedo!"

Kaname punched Zero in the head dropping him like a bag of bricks. "I am not a fucking pedophile!!" He yelled.

"I think you hit him too hard." Toga commented, "He's still out." Kaname wasn't listening, instead he was pacing back and forth repeating over and over that he is "not a pedo." Almost to convince himself.

Slowly Zero came around, clutching his head. "Ow…" He moaned holding his head looking around. Slowly he got to his feet, he looked at Toga and stepped towards him, he off balanced but was caught at the last second by Toga. "I think you gave him a concussion Kuran!" Toga said trying to help Zero up. Zero clutched Toga's jacket, pulling himself up close to the older man. Zero buried his face into Toga's neck. Instinctively Toga tried to shove Zero away, but Zero held to him. Toga reached into his pocket pulling out his gun and pointing it at Zero's temple.

"What do you want vampire?" Toga asked, cocking the gun.

Zero tightened his grip. "I want…" Kaname stopped pacing and observed the scene. "Oh, don't you fucking say it Zero."

"I want…"

Toga tried again to push Zero off, "If you want blood go get it from him." He said gesturing his head towards Kaname. Kaname shook his head "He doesn't want blood, I really shouldn't have hit him…" Kaname closed his eyes and focused his mind. 'Zero.' He said in his mind directing the thought to Zero who instantly turned around. "Come here to me."

Zero let go of Toga and went to Kaname who gently grasped his shoulders, "We are not going to the karaoke bar." He said leaving no room for argument. Zero shook his head. "That's not what I want…" He said in a low voice. Zero grabbed Kaname's shirt and pulled him down to him, their lips met .Zero broke away first, "I only want you." Kaname blushed as Zero pulled him in again.

Toga put his gun back in his pocket, "I'm leaving." He said. "Before you two start making out in front of me." Toga closed the door behind him.

Zero overpowered Kaname pushing him on to the bed. "Kaname…" Zero whispered burying his face into Kaname's nape, gently he licked the pulsing vain. Kaname shuttered as Zero sent shockwaves through out his body. "Z-Zero…" He gasped as Zero's fangs grazed his pale skin. Kaname grabbed the back of Zero's head pushing his lovers teeth in. Zero pulled himself away tearing the skin which healed seconds later. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Don't you want my blood?" Zero covered his mouth, hiding his fangs from Kaname. "I don't know what I want." In an instant Kaname flipped Zero on to the floor and was on top of him. "Stupid Level D." He said yanking Zero's hands above his head. "I'm your superior," Kaname pushed himself against Zero. "Take my blood," He commanded. Zero opened his mouth and dug deep into Kaname's neck. Drinking deeply blood gushing out of the wound. Without moving his teeth Zero tore deeper into the skin. Kaname smiled as he felt his life blood leaving him, "When you've gotten your fill, I'll teach you what it means to be the lover of a pureblood."

So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Huh? Huh? Remember to Rate/Review!!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay, we are at chapter eleven!! I'm really glad all of you have stuck with me this far and given such nice reviews, Pocky for all of you! except for Brit Brit, who gave such nice constructive criticism Really go check on the reviews….anyways on with the story!!

DISCLAIMER: I own vampire knight in my imagination!!

"When you've had your fill, I'll show you what it means to be the lover of a pureblood." Kaname said as Zero sucked his neck harder making more blood come out of the wound. Kaname flinched, "Would you be a bit easier!" Zero retracted his fangs from Kaname's throat, viciously he licked the blood away that he had missed. "What good is this?" Zero asked wiping his mouth, "exchanging our blood over and over?" Kaname smiled, reaching for a small black container that had been left on his bedside table. "The good is I can now take these tablets again thanks to your blood healing me and your back up to full strength as well." He said popping two into his mouth and chewing them quickly. Zero shuddered. "How can you eat those, they're disgusting?!" Kaname swallowed. "The same way you can eat those awful purple jelly beans." Gently Kaname took Zero's hand pulling him towards the door, "I'm better now so there's no reason to stick around." He said throwing the door open. "Besides, who wants their first time to be in a hospital?"

Zero stopped pulling Kaname back a bit with him. "First time?" He asked. Kaname gave Zero a confused look. "You are still a virgin aren't you?" Zero returned the confused look. "What's a virgin Name Name chan?" Kaname made a mental note to buy Zero a dictionary. Kaname smiled slyly at Zero "You'll find out soon." He promised. Zero smiled. "Okay," Suddenly his lilac colored eyes clouded over, "Kaname…" He said swaying on his feet. "Kaname I feel funny." His eyes closed and he pitched forward. "Zero!" Kaname cried catching Zero before he fell to the floor. He shook Zero hard. "C'mon wake up." He said slapping Zero's face leaving a red mark.

"Please don't fade away yet…not when we're this close!" Kaname begged holding Zero to him. Zero stirred a bit, smiling in his dream world. "Name Name, not so loud, I'm sleepy…"

Kaname let out a sigh or relief. He'd just fallen asleep. As easily as he could Kaname picked up Zero and laid him back in the hospital bed, covering him up with the blanket. Gently he brushed Zero's hair away from his eyes. Such a cute child…Kaname bent down and brought his lips to Zero's forehead kissing him softly. Zero stirred and smiled curling up into a small ball. Kaname shook his head as he picked up the phone to call for a ride.

Zero found himself sitting in his bedroom from his childhood. He looked around the familiar room. A small mirror caught his attention, his reflection smiled at him. His image was that of his thirteen year old self. "I must be dreaming…" He said to himself gently rubbing his hand over the glass.

"Now what would bring you to that conclusion?" His reflection asked. Zero brought his hand away.

"First, I'm seeing me talking to me."

"Perhaps a side effect from that garlic you ate."

"I thought I was your side effect."

The reflection gave him another smile. "Either way," He said "You know it won't last much longer don't you?" He asked. Zero nodded. "Then you can have this body back, Zero."

The reflection giggled a sweet yet eerie laugh. "Which Zero do you think I am?" Zero looked carefully at something that had been bothering him about the reflection, the reflection smiled as he caught Zero gazing at his neck. "Did you finally notice?" He asked. "I don't have that damn tattoo."

" You're the Level E aren't you?"

"You catch on quick." The young teen said rolling his eyes. "Your not nearly as much fun to torment as the real Zero is. It took his four years to give into me, you though." He said shaking his head "a couple of drops and you go off the deep end."

Zero punched the mirror, cutting his knuckles on the broken shards. Zero's head began to pound, he could hear Kaname's voice ringing in his ears. Zero clenched his head, closing his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes, the scene around him had changed. He saw himself chained to a wall, saw Kaname holding him by the jaw.  
"This isn't for you, this is for Yuki…" Another flash, this time a bathroom that looked like someone had been thrown through a wall…ah, this one too…Kaname forcing him to drink his blood for 'Yuki's protection'.

"Why are you showing me this?" Zero asked feeling the Level E's presence beside him. "To make you understand, no one loves you, when you disappear not one of them will be sad. They'll have their Zero back."

"Shut up…" Zero's head began to pound again, he heard Kaname once again. "Wake up Zero." He heard. Slowly his eyes grew heavy everything was going dark…

"Damn," the vampire growled. "I hate fucking blood bonds!"

"Zero?" Kaname asked, "Are you alright?" Zero's eyes flew open. He was in Kaname's room again.

"Kaname…?" He asked sitting up.

'This isn't for you, it's for…'

Zero grabbed Kaname and pulled him close, "Do you love me?" He asked. Kaname's lips met Zero's after a moment Kaname pulled away. "What were you dreaming that would make you question that?" Gently he ran his fingers through Zero's soft hair.

Zero's eyes welled up with tears as he looked into Kaname's eyes, " Do you love me or do you love Yuki?" He needed to know. "It's okay if you love us both. " He said. "But why do you look so sad when you look at her?"

Kaname took his hand away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar…"

Kaname clenched his hand into a tight fist and brought it down on Zero's stomach, making him double over in pain gasping. Zero rolled over onto his stomach clenching the area that had been injured breathing hard. Kaname grabbed the garment that covered the top half of Zero's body and tore it away. "I'm going to show you how much I love you.." He said running his finger down Zero's back, leaving a bright red mark on the pale white skin but not piercing it.

"K-ana-me!" Zero gasped in pain as Kaname got lower, stopping at his waist line. Kaname's breathing deepened, he could feel himself getting aroused, the look of pain on Zero's face was so exciting. Kaname pulled down Zero's pants. "Stop!" Zero yelled, struggling against Kaname who was unbuttoning his own cloths. "You don't really want me to stop do you?" Zero nodded his head rapidly. "Yes, please stop!" Zero begged. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and turned him over. "You're afraid, I can see it in your eyes." He said helping Zero sit up. "I'll ease your fears." Slowly he kissed Zero's neck, tracing a thin line of saliva down his body. Zero shuttered, every part of him screamed for release. Kaname stopped where the teens stomach ended and a secret part of his body began. "Your not there yet Zero, " He said as he brought his tongue to the hardening shaft. Gently he licked the tip, making Zero harder. "Name!" Zero gasped in pleasure, "Ahh!" He cried as Kaname opened his mouth bringing Zero fully into him sucking hard and quick his teeth grazing him. Zero arched his back a moan escaped him as Kaname sucked harder…Zero could feel something coming out of him. Just when he felt like he was going to explode Kaname stopped. Zero's face was flushed, Kaname could hear his heart racing the hypnotic beating. He licked away the white substance away from Zero's tip. "Not yet love…" He said. Kaname took Zero's hand and placed his index finger and middle into his mouth sucking gently covering them with his saliva. "Get up." Kaname instructed. Zero obeyed. Kaname laid down on his stomach. "Do it." He said. Zero put his index finger in slowly, the feeling was uncomfortable but bearable. "Put your other finger in." He said, Zero inserted the second finger, this time Kaname gasped he had to clench the ends of the bed to keep himself from moving too much. "Stretch me so it won't hurt as much when it's time." He wanted to scream, Why was Zero so slow? "Hurry up!" He shouted almost begging for it.

"I don't understand what you want!" Zero cried. Kaname sighed, he brought up his hand and made a scissor like motion with his fingers. Zero mimicked the action with his own fingers. "That's it Zer-Zer kun!" he screamed. "Now, enter me!" Zero withdrew his hand and pressed himself into Kaname, nearly breathless as he felt Kaname's walls tighten around him.

"Oh, God Zero…" Kaname gasped, "Move!" Zero slowly moved his hips back in forth sliding in and out of Kaname.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Zero asked unsure of himself. Kaname nodded. "Yes!' he commanded, "Harder and faster!" Zero obeyed. Holding back nothing making Kaname scream with his orgasm. He could feel that warmth coming out of him again this time though Kaname wasn't stopping it. "Ahh!" he cried as he released into Kaname then gently he pulled himself out a thick stream of the white substance mixed with blood came rushing out , "You're not done yet." Kaname said. "I can feel your ecstasy, Again!" Zero re-entered Kaname, going more rough then he had before, "Do…you…Ahh!" Zero gasped reaching his climax again, "L-love me?!" He asked pulling Kaname closer to him hitting the spot that made him scream in pain and pleasure each time.

"Yes," Kaname gasped, "Now," He cried out again as Zero cummed into him again. "I've subsided your fears." He pulled himself away from Zero, With one quick motion he threw Zero onto the floor and laid on top of him. "It's my turn."

^_^…. Yay you guys got your yaoi scene oh but it's not over yet! Remember to Rate/Review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, we have made it to chapter twelve! Thank you all for staying with me this long you guys are great! Anyhow on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Fuck it at this point you know!

"It's my turn" Kaname whispered into Zero's ear, leaning into his neck. "What would you like me to do to you?" He asked grazing tattooed skin with his fangs. He felt Zero freeze under him. Kaname pulled away and looked at Zero, he hadn't bitten him but his eyes showed a paralyzing terror. Zero was breathing too hard and too quick. "Zero?" Kaname asked, in a very concern tone, "Zero what are you seeing? Can you hear me." Almost as quickly as the terror had come it faded from his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kaname." He said smiling at his lover. "What did you say?"

"I asked what would you like me to do to you?" He repeated. Zero thought for a second, reaching up he seized Kaname by the back of his head, pulling him down to his neck. "Could you start here?" He asked. Without hesitation Kaname gently pushed his fangs into Zero's neck. Zero's arms fell to his sides as he felt himself get weaker. Very slowly Kaname sucked the blood out. Zero gasped, "Harder…" Kaname went in deeper, drinking heavier. He could feel Zero hardening against him. Bringing his hand down to the erection he griped the younger teens shaft, pumping Zero as he took the blood out of his neck. "Ahh…Kana- Kaname!" Zero moaned his back arched, he threw his arms around Kaname's shoulders urging him on. "Kaname! Ahh!" Kaname pulled out, "You're getting excited from being touched?" He asked laughing slightly. "If you're ready for me, turn over."

Zero rolled over on his stomach. Kaname kissed Zero's shoulder, distracting him as he slowly worked his finger into Zero's entrance. He gasped as Kaname moved in and out "Shh…" Kaname said, "Just relax, I'm trying to make it good for you." Zero nodded, forcing his body to relax. Kaname put in another finger this time Zero couldn't muffle the cry that escaped him. "Kaname!" He cried out his body on fire, "Go inside please!" He begged clutching the blanket on the bed pulling it down to him. "Not yet," Kaname said, moving his fingers the way he had taught Zero. "I love you…" Zero gasped as Kaname stretched him.

"I love you too, my beautiful little vampire." He said taking his fingers out. Kaname held his own firm shaft it was already leaking the thick hot white liquid, as easily as he could he pushed inside. The force of Kaname brought him up to his knees. Zero cried out again, Kaname was much bigger then what had he had been prepared for.

"God Zero!" He gasped pulling in and out "You're so tight!" He pushed harder, hitting Zero's prostate making him scream in pain and pleasure. "Kaname!" He gasped reaching behind him grabbing Kaname forcing him to go deeper inside of him and bringing him to his mouth. Kaname tilted his head giving Zero full access to the blood he sought.. Zero's fangs sunk deep, as gently as Kaname had done to him taking in blood slowly making Kaname's ecstasy quicken, making him harder. Kaname cried out as he released inside Zero. At the same moment Zero retracted his fangs, he licked the blood away from Kaname's neck, sealing the wound. Kaname pulled out of Zero, and as it had been with Kaname a mix of the white liquid and blood came out of Zero. Both of the teens laid in one another's arms. "Did you enjoy that?" Kaname asked, running his fingers through Zero's hair. Zero nodded. "Was I good?" He asked. Kaname smiled kissing Zero on the forehead, "You were amazing."

"I want to try something," Zero requested as he lowered his head down past Kaname's stomach. Zero opened his mouth licking Kaname's tip.

"Zero.." Kaname whispered pushing Zero's head forward. Zero sucked roughly his teeth grazing the skin drawing blood.

"Don't bite…" Kaname instructed, shuddering as Zero sucked harder, but as asked not biting down. "Ahh!" Kaname moaned feeling himself hardening inside the tens mouth feeling himself reaching his climax "Zero, I'm going to…Ahh!" Kaname exploded inside Zero's mouth. Zero's eyes widened as some of Kaname's seed spilled out of his mouth, roughly he pushed himself away from Kaname clutching his throat. Breathless Kaname pulled himself up. "What's wrong?" He asked. Zero looked at Kaname with a panicked expression. Zero opened his mouth, a choking sound escaped his lips. Kaname placed his hand on Zero's shoulder. "What's the matter?" He repeated the question. Zero looked up at Kaname his hand still clutching his throat, his face turning red.

"Oh shit!" Kaname exclaimed, "Are you choking!?" Zero nodded frantically. Quickly Kaname slapped Zero hard on the back leaving a dark red handprint on the bare skin. Zero clutched his stomach as he threw up the contents he has swallowed, gasping he sunk to his knees. Kaname tenderly placed his hand on Zero's shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. Zero pulled himself away from Kaname. Slowly Zero made his way to the bed, throwing himself on the mattress gasping in pain. Kaname swiftly sat on the bed he put his hands on Zero's shoulder. Zero's breathing became shallow. "Zero?" Kaname asked. Zero looked up at Kaname, a fierce hatred burned in his eyes.

"Why are you touching me Kuran?"

Kaname froze. 'Oh no…'

Zero jumped up off the bed he looked at Kaname seeing that he was naked he looked down at his own body. His face showed the confusion in his eyes.

"I want to go to a karaoke bar!" He heard himself say he saw him and Kaname along with three other people at a bar.

Kaname took a deep breath. "Zero calm down…" Zero shook his head wildly.

Another memory came up, "I want you to be healthy, I want you to smile."

He darted passed Kaname picking up his cloths from the floor. "What did you do to me?" Zero demanded. "Why do you look so sad when you're with Yuki?"

"I didn't do anything…"

"Was I good?"

Zero flew into a blind rage. "You fucking liar!" He screamed. "We're naked, I can smell you! I can feel you inside me, I feel contaminated!"

"I love you Name-Name chan…"

Quickly Zero threw on his pants, not wanting Kaname to see anymore of him. Kaname reached towards Zero, he had to explain. "Zero, " He tried. Zero flew past Kaname. "Don't touch me!" he said opening the door to Kaname's room. "Don't come near me again if you do I'll blow your brains out!" He promised as the door slammed behind him. Trying to shut the door on the memories that were not his.

Kaname sat back down on the bed, he covered his eyes with his hand. A sad smile crossed his face. "Good bye Zer-Zer kun"

A few days later....

The night class exited the moon dorm just as the sun was beginning to set. The cries of excitement from the day class echoed throughout the campus as the guardians tried to keep them at bay.

"Come on Cross!" a girl cried trying to get passed Yuki. "I just want to take one picture!" Quickly she pointed the camera at the night class and snapped a picture the flash going off right by Zero's face. Zero grabbed the camera and hurled it across the pavement. "Take your evil flashy thing somewhere else!" He shouted. Instantly he froze baffled at what he had just said. "I'm sorry." He told the girl who was shouting at him. "I'll pay for a new one." He said. Soon afterwards everyone had been gotten to their places. "God what a hassle." Zero said rubbing his head where someone had tossed a book at him. Yuki smiled softly at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know how much you hate seeing the night class." Zero blushed. "It's not the night class…"

He had wanted to see Kaname…to get answers for the confusing memories.

"Is it Kaname?" She asked. He hadn't talked about the time he had been under the side effect from the garlic and she really had no idea if he remembered any of it. Zero looked at her startled. "It's okay," She said. "I'm going to go and patrol the North East side." She said. "Can you handle the other side?" Zero nodded. "Yeah…I got it." Zero walked down the side walk, something in the air caught his attention. A familiar smell…Kuran.

"Come out." Zero commanded pulling out the Bloody Rose and pointing it at one of the trees. "Now vampire." From behind the tree Kaname emerged his hands in the air showing he had no intention of causing trouble. Zero lowered his gun but kept his finger on the trigger. "Why are you following me?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you." Kaname said simply. "You need to know what happened between us." Zero shook his head. "I don't want to know, I know what I saw, that's enough."

"I know you must have been confused, but Zero you," Kaname's body was starting to shake, he could feel tears coming up to his eyes. "You wanted to…" Zero put his hand up giving the signal to quit Kaname. "I know," He said "I kissed you, I saw the video."

"Video?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, the one my brother made."

Kaname laughed at the memory. "I'm sure you have questions." Zero nodded He wanted to see if Kaname's answers went with his memories…

"Okay, ask anything you want and I'll answer it."

Zero fired question after question, what had happened to him, why did he keep thinking about Kaname? Kaname answered the best he could. Explaining how Level D's couldn't eat garlic and the blood bond that had been created between them would make them desire one another both in blood and in body.

"I have one more question." Zero said a question that had been plaguing his mind since that night he had awoke in Kaname's room., "Does the name Name-Name chan mean anything to you?" He asked "I keep hearing this voice in my head calling for someone and Kuran…" Zero stepped closer to the vampire pushing him against the tree. "Are you the one the voice is calling out for?" he asked pressing his body against Kaname's wrapping his arms around him. Kaname hugged Zero to him "I hate you…" Zero said softly pressing his mouth to Kaname's holding him tightly every part of his body crying out for the pureblood.

"But didn't you love me once upon a time?" Kaname asked when Zero pulled away. Zero didn't say anything. His lilac eyes turned red as he gazed down at Kaname's neck. Slowly Kaname tilted his head. "If you really hate me, then resist the blood in the body that the voice is calling out for. You haven't been able to drink any blood for awhile have you?"" Zero tried to push himself away "Let me go Kaname!"

But Kaname held tightly to him. "Tell me you don't love me. Tell me how you feel Zer-Zer kun!" Kaname commanded pushing Zero to his neck. Zero gave in, digging his fangs into Kaname's neck gorging himself with Kaname's blood. Zero pulled back for a moment, " Oh god.." he moaned "Your blood…so good…" He went back in for more. Kaname smiled cradling Zero's head. " I know somewhere deep down you remember but in case you don't you asked me why I looked so sad when I was with Yuki. Do you remember? " Still drinking deeply he gave a small nod. Kaname could feel himself getting weaker. "I…" His eyes were getting heavier, his arms fell to his sides. "I'm always sad because I see the one thing I will never full have."

Zero came out. Gently he licked the blood away from Kaname's neck. "What is it that you want?" He asked supporting Kaname who had become too weak to stand on his own. "I've always wanted you, Zero." He said closing his eyes darkness over taking him.

"Kaname…I love you"

Kaname smiled weakly, "I'm so happy to hear that…"

Zero felt Kaname go limp pitching forward. Zero caught him and pushed him back until he was in a sitting position against the tree. Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out his container of blood tablets. He pried Kaname's mouth open and pushed the tablet in. "Chew Kaname…" Zero instructed. Zero bit into his wrist blood rushed out of the wound Zero forced his wrist to Kaname's mouth letting the blood leak in. Gently Zero massaged Kaname's throat forcing him to swallow. Instinct took over Kaname as he grabbed Zero's wrist roughly he squeezed making blood come out faster. If this is it he wanted to taste as much of Zero's blood as he could…

"Name-Name chan let go." Zero said softly. Kaname immediately let go. He stared at Zero his expression full of hope. "Have you come back to me?" He asked. Zero shook his head. "That was always me," He said "The way I always felt about you. But I was to afraid to tell you." He leaned against Kaname his body shaking with a silent sob. "I didn't think you would ever return my feelings." He cried wrapping his arms around Kaname, his Kaname. "I want you..." He smiled at Kaname, "I should have killed you when I first met you." Kaname hugged Zero to him "And I should have stuck you in an orphanage."

Zero laughed as he got to his feet "C'mon Name Name." He said offering his hand "I will teach you how to be the lover of a vampire hunter."

The End

Well everyone that's all she wrote! I hope you liked the ending and enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it. I would like to thank all of you for the reviews you guys are amazing. I would also like to thank fahaar for cleverly suggesting the use of the name "Name Name chan." And always remember kids 'Screw cookies, the dark side has yaoi!'


End file.
